Love at Second Sight
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four. Because every other pairing seems to have one. Plaine. M for later chapters.
1. The New Rachel

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season three starting after 4x08 because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N – **To bring us back… to episode one. Dun. Dun. Duuuun.

* * *

**4x01**

Blaine spun in his computer chair, twirling a pen in his hand and waiting for Puck to sign on. He didn't have any homework this early in the year, and, even if he did, he was sure he would have been able to do it easily and quickly because of McKinley's standards of education. Either way, he had no homework to worry about just yet, only that pesky problem of who would end up the "new Rachel" of New Directions.

He was sure he was the most qualified, and he knew that was what Artie was sure to base the choice on. Yet, against someone like Unique – or Wade, or whatever he-_she_ was called – he was almost mediocre. Not that Blaine was questioning his talent or anything, and he would tell them to their face that Tina and Brittany were good but missed the star power needed, but Unique was the next Mercedes and Blaine really didn't want to become her Rachel. Wouldn't that just be a horrible thing?

He sighed again, letting out a long a deep breath and spinning his chair around in circles, staring up at the roof and hoping that it would make the time pass quicker.

He had his own status on Skype set to "do not disturb" hoping someone like Kurt good the message. Blaine didn't really want to talk to anyone besides the one person he had made the date to talk with.

Now if only Puck would hurry up and sign on.

Perhaps Blaine was being too clingy – one of his worst fears was that he would hold Puck back from achieving his dreams – or perhaps he was just being too impatient. They made a point to talk to each other at least once every day, mostly before Blaine headed to bed or before school. Sometimes there would be lunch break phone calls, or just random check ins. But they always made sure to at least fire off a text to let the other know that they weren't forgotten. No, never forgotten.

Had they mentioned those three little words to each other yet? No, but it was sort of something that was just there. Something that didn't need to be spoken.

That was a nice change from what Blaine had gotten used to being with someone like Kurt for the half a year they had been together. Not that Kurt was horrible or anything, he just never seemed willing to give the assurance that Blaine needed through anything other than words. They just hadn't worked out as boyfriends.

Which was another sore topic between them because it was Kurt that had broken things off after Blaine had transferred to McKinley for him. Along with the fact that Kurt didn't exactly know about Blaine's relationship with Puck….

He bit his lip and shook himself out of his thoughts. Was it really going to do him any good to think this over too much like he had many times before? Kurt had practically cut him out when they broke out, Blaine still didn't know half the things Kurt was doing in New York, he just knew he was happy and having a blast. And that was all Blaine felt as though he needed to know. Just like Kurt knew that Blaine was happy and McKinley was going okay even though Blaine was missing all of his old friends almost too much to even think about.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair the best he could, pulling at the gelled locks until they were undone and hanging down in tiny curls on his forehead.

He needed to stop thinking about these sorts of things. This is what had gotten him in so much trouble back when Cooper had first moved out. The fact that he missed people so much that he tended to get stuck in the past and when things didn't measure up to his expectations it had struck him with intense disappointment.

The sound of the Skype bubble filled his room and Blaine jumped, twirling his chair around. He had to grab onto the desk so that he didn't go flying into a complete 360 yet again, his smile widening on his face at the small blue bubble that popped up onto his screen not moments later. "Call from The Puckerone", two buttons at the bottom, one that read answer and one that read ignore.

In Blaine's haste and excitement he almost pressed "ignore" by accident, but he somehow managed to hit the right button, Puck's smiling face showing up not moments later. Blaine felt his heart jump into his throat at the sparkle in Puck's brown eyes and the way his face seemed to just glow. Los Angeles was good for him in the same way it was good for Cooper. It added a little something to their character that they must have needed all along. "Hey stud." Blaine broke the silence with a teasing smile and a breathy voice.

He tried to ignore the way his cheeks started to burn when he had realized the way he must have sounded. "Hey babe." But Puck was sounding just as breathy and happy and that was basically perfect.

It was nice to see they were on the same page. At least in this category.

"So… how's LA?" Blaine seemed to ask this same question at the beginning of every conversation, hoping to get rid of the boring topics as quick as he could. Plus, if it made Puck's eyes light up just that more to be able to enthuse about something like his new home than Blaine was happy to let him do so.

"It's great." Puck stressed, scooting back so that his back was against his headboard and his laptop was resting on his knees. Puck shared an apartment with Mercedes, the two of them actually somehow managing to be wonderful roommates and great friends. Who would have thought, right? Someone like Noah Puckerman and someone like Mercedes Jones working well enough together that they could coexist in the same place for long periods of time. And, to top it all off, Puck was getting himself ready to apply to some colleges in the area for the next year. Blaine couldn't have been prouder to call this boy his own. "I got a gig to clean the pool for some movie set."

"That sounds awesome." Blaine smiled in encouragement at Puck, simply happy to be able to hear Puck's voice crooning through his computer speakers. It wasn't as good as being in the same place together but it was certainly good enough.

"How's the 'New Rachel' thing going down?" Puck asked suddenly and Blaine perked up when he realized that he was actually being asked a question, having lost himself in the way Puck's voice had sounded. "You kicking everyone else's ass?"

"Of course." Blaine snorted in indignation before breaking out into a smile that was quick to turn into a frown. "I'm not worried about Tina or Britt, but Unique's really good."

"And so are you." Puck popped a chip in his mouth, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, but his eyes serious and encouraging in a soft manner. "You're the best thing that ever happened to New Directions, Blaine. That and you totally have the hots for the head spot. Artie so has a hard on for you."

"Noah!" Blaine couldn't help the way his eyes widened or his cheeks reddened. It seemed as though even if it had been almost a year Blaine still couldn't quite deal with Puck's forwardness. It was almost as bad as Sebastian's had been, except Puck hadn't pounced on him the first time they had ever met.

"Blaine!" Puck called back with a mocking look of shock. "Don't tell me you didn't know that the guy sports like a massive boner every time you sing. You're like his fucking straight boy dude crush."

"You're crazy."

"He's crazy if he doesn't pick you."

And there was the sweetness that Blaine had fallen for before he had even known that he had fallen. "Everyone else is just as talented as me. There is no way I stand out next to them." Blaine stressed quickly before looking down at his hands. He had just said that out loud hadn't he? That one insecurity that he would swear up and down that Cooper hadn't secured in him, even though almost everyone knew that his big brother, in fact, had. Indirectly, of course, but had been a part of it developing either way.

"Says the guy that lead a fucking a capella group with ease." Puck snorted before his face softened. "Seriously, Blaine, you blow everyone away and the only person that doesn't know that is you."

"Like you're one to talk." Blaine pointed out a bit cruelly, it was lucky he knew Puck wasn't going to take insult. "Look, I'm sorry." Blaine rubbed at his forehead. "It's just been a stressful week and I miss you."

Puck furrowed his brow, and it was obvious he didn't want to write off what Blaine had been telling him earlier but was going to let it slide for now. "I miss you too." Puck smiled at him and that was their way of saying 'I love you' wasn't it? They said it to each other enough that it had to be something close to that.

"And now that that's sappy moment is over…" Puck waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say we do a round of webcam sex?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head a bit. "My parents are downstairs or, you know." He shrugged easily, even though he more didn't want to do it because he wasn't exactly in the mood.

Puck nodded in understanding. "Yeah… I'm not really in the mood either." He perked up after a moment. "So I'll be visiting sometime next week or something."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a small laugh. "And why's that?"

"Well, I guess it's someone's birthday." Puck shrugged. "No one important or anything, but I promised them I'd be there."

"Ah." Blaine nodded slowly. "Does that mean I get to see you next week? Or does Chellie not want me there?"

"God she doesn't shut up about you." Puck snorted. "You'd think you were her favorite brother."

"Well I am." Blaine shrugged. "You're just a poor excuse of the guy she used to see every day. I am, however, the real thing."

"Yeah cuz you're just so Jewish."

"Shalom."

Puck outright laughed, his dimples showing in that adorable way they did when he was truly happy. Blaine laughed too, his eyes squinting in the way his did, sitting back in his seat and looking almost wistfully at his bed. "Someone else there?" Puck asked when he caught Blaine's look.

"Naw." Blaine shook his head in the negative. "I'm just trying to decide whether to move to my bed or not."

"You know you wanna go there." Puck winked at him, the other boy trying his hardest to be sexy. Usually, he managed to succeed, but this time there was just something about his expression that made it not work.

"Not like that." Blaine silenced with a teasing look of his own, standing up to grab his computer, leaning down and holding a finger to the screen. "Don't get any ideas."

Because him leaning down to unplug his computer ended with him leaving his crotch in clear view of the camera. The actual image was covered by his pants but he knew Puck and he knew that his pants were tight and he knew what Puck would be outlining with his eyes. Even though Blaine told him not to.

There was only so much you could do with a boyfriend that seemed to be able to get hard over the simplest things.

Puck made a vague noise of enjoyment and Blaine blushed a bit, rolling his eyes and pushing the cord down onto his desk, picking up his laptop and carrying it over to his bed. He settled on his side, turning the computer sideways so that he could still see eye-to-eye with Puck, trying to ignore the slow way Puck was licking his lips and the way his eyes had darkened just a little bit more.

"So I am I your date to Chellie's party?" Blaine tried to switch the conversation back to the way it had been before, light and teasing and with an undertone of lust but nothing that could turn into anything more. His parents were still in the house, and they would still be in the house for the next half an hour. There was no way Blaine was going to embarrass himself by having them walk in to him jerking himself off while a guy on webcam did the same or something.

"I think she'd rather have you as her date."

"Oh come on." Blaine rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "You know you have no chance against her."

"Of course I do." Puck nodded. "She's the cute one."

"You're just…" Except now Blaine couldn't think of anything to say without stepping over invisible boundaries. Boundaries such as Puck's own self confidence issues. Boundaries that Blaine wasn't willing to cross when there was nothing that he could directly do about it.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him, moving so that he was lying down too, the screen tilting for a moment before righting itself again. "I'm just…?"

_Perfect._ "A guy where she's a girl." _I love you_. Blaine smiled shakily, thanking God for all those times he had acted in a show so that he knew how to pull off a decent lie.

"You okay?" Puck asked in concern.

Or at least he should know how to pull off a decent lie. "Yeah." Blaine shook his head to get himself to purely focus on what was happening again, smiling easily. "I'm just tired."

"And stressed." Puck noted with obvious worry. "Don't work yourself too hard, babe. I'd like there to be someone to move in with me and 'Cedes next year."

"Unless Cooper grabs me before you two." Blaine said through his shock, carefully hidden and trying to act as though he accepted his fate to move out to California just like he acted with Kurt that it was his fate to move out to New York. Truth was, Blaine didn't know where he wanted to live or where he wanted to go to college. He knew that New York was a wonderful place, but he also knew that California had so much potential for what Blaine actually wanted to do. But New York had been his dream for so long… and California had been Cooper's dream and Blaine didn't want to be Cooper. He wanted to be himself.

Oh gosh, if this wasn't confusing Blaine didn't know what was.

"Won't happen." Puck smirked a bit, even though his eyes were dimmed, a bit of their enthusiasm missing. "You're mine and no one can take you from me."

"Of course." Blaine smiled back, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was thanking God for allowing them to get back to a safe topic that didn't mean potential heartbreak for either of them. Blaine would have to talk this over with someone soon, especially since he knew that whatever decision he ended up coming up with would hurt someone.

And both held potential to hurt himself.

"I miss you." Puck said after a moment of silence, his meaning clear through his eyes.

"I miss you too." Blaine melted against the pillows and allowed himself to be talked into doing something crazy that he was sure to love the moment he heard the door downstairs slam closed and his parents pull out of the parking lot.

Sometimes things just got to be too much.

* * *

**A: N –** So… yeah… anyone reading this fic?


	2. Brittany 2 point 0

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season three starting after 4x08 because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N**** – **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOOOOING. Oh, hey, look. This chapter has smut that sort of just dies at the end. Hahaha. Wow... I suck.

* * *

**4x02**

Puck knocked hesitantly on the door in front of him, trying to juggle two bouquets of flowers – roses because they were romantic and shit and daisy's because they were Mrs. Anderson's favorites – and a small overnight bag in his already full two hands. It was no small feat and the mohawked boy practically fell through the door when Mrs. Anderson opened it, an elegant smile on her face, her dark hair pulled up into a very stylish hair do.

Contrary to popular belief Blaine looked nothing like his parents, he actually tended to look more like his aunt. But that could have to do with the fact that Blaine's birth mother had never been met and would never be met – if Mr. Anderson had anything to do with it. There was some history there, but not much to spend a lot of time with. The only mother Blaine had ever known was Mrs. Anderson who looked enough like him to pass, but looked more like Cooper. "Oh Noah, darling!" She exclaimed, her voice sugary sweet. There was something about this elegant side of the woman that Puck detested a lot more than he was willing to admit. More because he couldn't place it than he didn't want anyone to know.

"Hey, Mrs. A." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, dropping his overnight bag and jacket by the door for a moment and swinging out one bouquet of flowers – the daisy's- for her to take into her own hands.

"Oh Noah, you dear!" She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek again, Puck toeing off his shoes – the Andersons had a strict 'no shoes on in the house' rule – and hanging up his jacket. He followed Mrs. Anderson into the kitchen where she handed the flowers off to the cleaning lady – Dania – to put in water. "How is California working for you?"

"It's great, m'am."

"Cooper helped you set up your things?"

"Yes, m'am." He nodded curtly, glancing behind him at the staircase. He knew where he wanted to be and as much as he liked Mrs. Anderson's company he would rather make on his way there.

She seemed to notice his gaze, a warm smile crossing over her face for a moment. "You can go on up to see him after you give me a hug, young man." She held out her arms and Puck couldn't help the smile that he sent her as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. From the way things had gone down with Kurt, Puck used to be afraid of how the Andersons would treat him. Yet, it seemed, that the Andersons had simply just not liked Kurt and how he treated their son, not the fact that Kurt or Blaine was gay. No… that was more of a problem when it came to Blaine's birth father – Mr. Bennet. Yet another sore topic for the Anderson family since the other man only seemed to come around when he felt the need to stir up trouble.

It was almost ridiculous the kind of dramatic life Blaine lived.

"Okay now." Mrs. Anderson pulled away from the hug, her hands strong as they squeezed his biceps. "Go surprise my boy."

"Will do, Mrs. A."

Puck thought back to that one time he had come home with Blaine from school and Cooper had been there. And the way the older boy had stared at them for a moment as they walked up the stairs before yelling after them to be sure to use condoms. Blaine hadn't had sex with him for a week after that, claiming that he was too horrified to even think of it without his brother's voice in his head and if that wasn't decidedly un-sexy he didn't know what was.

Puck took the stairs two at a time, smiling widely and his heart pounding as he came to a stop outside of Blaine's bedroom door. He knocked softly, gently, before turning the door knob slowly and pushing the door open.

Blaine was laying on his bed, an arm thrown over his face to block his eyes, and his ipod resting on his bedside table, the quiet pitter-patter of the rain app Puck had found him after a month of dating playing softly. There were nights where it seemed as though Blaine just couldn't sleep and Puck guessed that this just happened to be one of those nights. His flight had gotten in rather late, but not too late and Puck had stopped at home to give Michelle a big hug and read her a bedtime story before heading over to the Anderson household.

Puck let out a quiet sigh, dropping his bad by Blaine's desk and sliding the door closed as quietly as he could. He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his belt, deciding to leave on his jeans as he shuffled over to the side of Blaine's bed.

Even if they wouldn't be doing anything, Puck could at least hold him for a while.

Puck sat down on the side of the bed Blaine wasn't taking up, pulling back the covers and slipping under them, throwing his arm over Blaine's waist and propping himself up on his other arm to stare at him for a moment. To study the features he already knew like the back of his hand.

Blaine's nose wrinkled and his arm fell away from his face, his eyes blinking up at Puck in confusion, an almost blissful smile falling onto his lips as Puck leaned down to kiss him.

Blaine's lips were soft like Puck remembered them being. And he tasted a bit of toothpaste and the orange juice he must have drank before bed. But there was still something there that tasted so uniquely like _Blaine_ that had Puck so addicted he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything about it but keep tasting it over and over again.

He pressed closer, slotting his bare chest over Blaine's clothed one and pressing his fingers in harder on Blaine's waist.

And that was it. Blaine was awake now. His eyes flying open and his mouth detaching from Puck's with a loud suction noise. "Oh my God you're here." Blaine said in a rush, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes watering just a little bit. Puck's favorite shade of hazel.

"I'm here." Puck smiled cockily.

"I'm not dreaming."

"You dream about this?" Puck teased him, and then Blaine was back to his senses, his own smile curving against his lips.

"Every day." He was quick to reassure, his hand closing around the back of Puck's neck and pulling him back down, his hand quickly becoming his arm and his lips easily parting for Puck's tongue.

They stayed like that for a long time, breathing each other in, devouring each other as though they were some sort of hidden delicacy. Blaine heaved in a deep breath through his nose, his arm around Puck's waist and rolling them over in a decidedly sexy way – though Puck was pretty sure he'd find anything about Blaine sexy since he hadn't seen him in like two months – so that he was on top.

Puck wrapped one hand on the small of Blaine's back, the other running down his pajama pants and fisting at the fabric at the back his thigh. Blaine's leg curled up over Puck's own, his legs almost unconsciously parting for Puck's own. He sat up for a moment to take off his shirt and throw it in the general direction of his computer chair, quickly leaning back down, a hand running down Puck's chest and his back arching down into Puck's abdomen, knocking their bellies together in a way that shouldn't have turned him on but so did.

Puck ran his foot up Blaine's leg, bending his leg at the knee and relishing in the moan that passed through the younger boy's lips before he flipped him over, leaning over him and kissing at the flesh at his neck. By now the feeling of Blaine's hard member was something Puck was used to and he thrusted his hips toward it just a bit as he bit and sucked at the skin around Blaine's collar bone.

He glanced up at him, thankful for the noises Blaine was making and the late hour – Blaine's parents were due at a business get together for most of the night and that left the two of them alone for a while. Blaine's eyes were shut tightly, his breathing controlled in a manner Puck was always jealous of.

He kissed his way back up to Blaine's lips, nipping at his jaw and getting the other boy to turn his head to meet his, rubbing his hand over the bulge in Blaine's pants and causing a small whimper of want. Blaine smiled as they pulled apart, a flush to his cheeks and their noses bumping as their heads tilted to the side, Blaine flipping them over again.

They were almost sideways on the bed by this point but Puck couldn't really bring himself to care, running his hand down Blaine's back towards his ass as the younger boy kissed at his neck before running his lips lower.

He ran cold fingers over Puck's hardened nipples and kissed at the dip of his hips before unbuttoning Puck's pants with deft, shaking fingers that were still precise enough to get the job done.

Puck wiggled out of them and out of his underwear his mind slipping back to the first time they had done anything like this, in the back of Puck's car after a particularly late Glee practice after Blaine and Kurt had separated and Puck had decided he wanted to try having sex with another guy after that one time at that one party with some guy he never saw again.

All those thoughts disappeared when Blaine's mouth closed over his member, Puck's head flying backwards and hitting the edge of the bed, pillow to the side of his face and his eyes turning up in his head. He grunted his hand grabbing onto Blaine's hair and tugging. They didn't do_ this_ a lot but when they did they always tried to make it enjoyable. Puck didn't let him stay long, knowing that if he did there was no way in hell he was going to be able to have sex with him too, pulling him up and laying down on top of him in a manner of minutes. He tried to ignore the way Blaine tasted like him – and since when had that been as hot as it was now? – and worked on getting his pants off, sliding a hand under them and tugging them down with a deliberate slowness.

Puck spread Blaine's legs wide, sitting up in the middle of them and kissing at his stomach – relishing in the way his breath was no longer controlled – and running a finger teasingly over his hole. "Fuck." Blaine whined in the back of his throat and Puck didn't bother holding back a smirk.

"I'm gonna try something, okay?" Puck said huskily and Blaine nodded shakily, Puck kissing him for a moment longer before pulling off him, hefting Blaine's hips up so he could make himself level with his hole without hurting either of them.

And then his tongue was there and Blaine was letting out some really nice, loud, noises and gripping at the bed sheets as though his life depended on it. Puck dropped his hips and leaned closer, his eyes rolling a bit at the way Blaine tasted – fucking wonderful – and working his tongue in and out before he decided that it was enough and kissing at Blaine's thigh instead, pushing in two fingers and leaning back up for a quick and hot kiss.

They were thrusting against each other's legs until Blaine pulled Puck's fingers out of himself, staring at him with decidedly lustful eyes. "Now."

"You're not ready." Puck swallowed thickly as they continued to kiss.

"I'm ready." Blaine insisted, his breath in short, shallow gasps.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Puck grunted, still he positioned himself, his hand over the base of his cock to guide it into Blaine.

"Noah either you fuck me or so help me - _shit_!" He cried as Puck entered him, the two of them simply lying there for a moment to adjust before Puck decided to move.

It was quick and it was hot and it was needy. There wasn't much romance involved besides their tender touches.

Blaine was hot and tight and everything Puck remembered and Puck was rough and filling and everything Blaine remembered and everything was as they remembered and it was as though no time had passed at all.

Blaine came first, with a few strokes of his prostate and his eyes shut tight, his head thrown back against his pillow, and back arched in ecstasy. Puck hadn't taken long after that, thrusting into him only a few more times before coming, filling him up and collapsing on top of them.

Puck lifted his head up from Blaine's shoulder, keeping himself up by his arms before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. They smiled at one another. "I missed you." Blaine whispered and that was a phrase special to them. Special to their situation.

An almost substitute for the "I love you" that Puck hadn't been able to push off his tongue just yet. "I missed you too."

But they were together and that was better than nothing, right?

* * *

Puck sunk down into an empty seat in the choir room after Jake left, staring at the spot where the younger boy – no, his half-brother – had stood not only moments before.

This was crazy. This wasn't his life.

This meant that his father had not only been an asshole but he had had a second family while he was with them. Jake was actually older than Michelle. Did his mother know? Why hadn't she told him if she did?

Puck ran a hand over his mohawk trying to fight back the thoughts of self-doubt.

No matter what Jake meant to him before, the boy definitely meant something to him now. "I got your text." Puck blinked up at the form leaning against the doorway, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a concerned frown on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Puck simply stood up and pulled Blaine closer to him – happy that it was during class and knowing all the same that Blaine would have to go back to class soon. But he just held him close, burying his face in his neck and inhaling the smell that had managed to make him feel so safe and perfect during all those hard months the year before. "He's my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Blaine rubbed up and down his back, his cheek resting against Puck's head and a frown still on his face. His eyes were probably narrowed in that way his always did when he got really confused.

"Jake." Puck tightened his grip around Blaine's waist.

Blaine was silent for a moment, thinking back to the boy with anger management problems that had tried out for Glee Club earlier that year. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Puck blinked out a few tears, hating how the way his voice shook.

"Well… there's not much you can do." He spoke softly, his hand gentle along the curve of Puck's back. "You can just… be the older brother he needs."

"He doesn't want an older brother."

"Yeah well neither did I." Blaine snarked. "But you can get rid of them once you have them, right? And you, Noah Puckerman, are one of the best big brothers in the world."

"I don't know how to be a big brother to him, Blaine."

"Well I don't know a whole lot about this business of being an older brother." Blaine spoke carefully. "But I do know that you should give him your number. Facebook friend him. Slowly integrate him into your life. Because no matter how hard this is for you, it's got to be a thousand times harder for him."

Puck blinked up at him, before hugging him tighter, his head bending forward to nestle into Blaine's shoulder and his arms closing around his back. "I love how you know this stuff."

_You. I love you._

Why couldn't he just say it? It was obvious Blaine wanted him to, from the way his shoulders deflated just a little bit before perking up again. "I love how you pretend not to." Blaine cuddled him closer before his arms fell from around Puck and made to turn away. "Now, I have to get back to class but I'll see you at Chellie's birthday party tonight."

"Yeah." Puck nodded stiffly, hating how closed off he seemed to be, and how closed off Blaine seemed to have become and how it all was sort of his fault but sort of not his fault. God, where was his big brother when he needed one? Oh, right, he didn't exist.

And it's not like Puck could talk to Finn about this. Not when the other guy was bound not to understand a word he said or something.

And when Blaine just smiled at him – almost as though he was waiting for him to say something – before turning away and walking down the hall, Puck couldn't help but feel as though some sort of wedge had just been dropped between them.

And he hated not knowing what it was or how he was going to fix it.

* * *

**A: N** – So… slowly making my way through the other episodes. Hopefully, I'll be up to speed before Thursday….

Also, I have this whole plot line thought up for "The Break Up". I promise it will be as heartbreaking as the actual episode was. Not like that'll make anyone happy.


	3. Makeover

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season three starting after 4x08 because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N****– **So 4x03… yeah… now the angst starts. Enjoy.

* * *

**4x03**

Blaine smoothed his hands over Sam's shoulders, standing up on his tip-toes to see him in the mirror. Sam was humming some sort of song to himself, stuck in a trance that Blaine really didn't feel the need to invade. He smirked a bit proudly at the transformed version of Sam that stood before him, dressed in a suit and tie, his hair brushed to the side, and a confident look in his eye.

Sure the look was more crazed than confident but it was the fact that Sam cared that mattered.

"We can actually do this." Blaine noted in realization, slipping his hands from Sam's shoulders and, instead, falling into an empty seat off to the side.

The blonde turned to look at him, a wide smile on his face. "We so can, dude."

Blaine didn't feel like telling him, again, how much he disliked being called "dude". He still remembered Sam's last comeback from that, something about how it was a term of endearment and that it was some sort of guy's ritual. Blaine didn't feel the need to remind Sam that he had gone to an all boy's school for practically two years and was still friends with plenty of boys and just because he was gay and hung out with Tina and Sugar a lot didn't mean that he was any less of a guy. He was pretty sure Sam hadn't meant it that way anyway.

It had just been a stressful week and Blaine wasn't exactly sure what to make of anything.

Kurt had been skipping out on their phone calls or skype sessions, and Blaine was happy for him for finding that job at Vogue but the least he could do was send a text to cancel, right? Or maybe not hang up the phone on him?

And then there was Puck.

Blaine wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with his boyfriend but Puck had been practically avoiding him at all costs, or avoiding talking to him alone, anyway. Blaine was pretty sure he knew more about what was happening with Mercedes in California than what was happening with his boyfriend because Puck pulled her in on so many skype sessions lately. Blaine liked Mercedes, he did, but he didn't think he was asking for a lot by asking Puck to just talk to him.

He didn't care what it was about.

He just didn't like being in the dark. Didn't like thinking that something was wrong and that there was nothing he could do about it. It caused him to think of things he probably shouldn't be thinking about. Things such as whether he had caused it or not.

Had he been too forward with Puck the last time they had talked face-to-face? Had he managed to screw up with him like he somehow managed to screw up with Kurt?

"Dude… you okay?" Sam asked tentatively, poking him in the shoulder as he slipped the tie over his head and the jacket off his shoulders.

Blaine blinked out of his reverie, visibly shaking himself to bring his mind back to reality. Sam was still staring at him in something close to concern even though he tried his hardest to reassure him that he was okay – that there was nothing wrong. Blaine grabbed his stack of notecards from the top of a lone desk in the room they were using, rattling off questions and effectively blocking Sam from asking anymore questions.

And if Blaine noticed the way Sam's eyes were dimmed just a bit in concern and watching his movements a bit closer he didn't say anything, and he certainly did not acknowledge it in his mind.

Because he was fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

Puck scrambled to answer his phone, nearly dropping it in the pool he was cleaning in the process. He didn't take a moment to look at the caller ID – simply pressing the answer button and stuffing it between his shoulder and his ear. "Puckerman speaking."

He usually greeted people with a simple "yo" or "talk to me" but he had had to change that when he actually started getting clients. It seemed they didn't enjoy being talked to in such "intimate" terms. Or some shit like that.

"Hey!" He nearly fell into the pool when he realized just who it was he was talking to. Blaine's voice was excited on the other end of the phone line, warm and joyful and all those things Puck loved hearing.

He glanced behind him cautiously, noting how the guys in charge of the film crew were off at the prop table, going through some things he really didn't care about. He knew he had about twenty minutes to talk before they even expected him to be where he was in his cleaning. So that meant that he had, maybe, five minutes to talk to Blaine before things got decidedly awkward. Or at least on his side it got awkward. He didn't know if it was as awkward for Blaine as it was for him.

He wasn't entirely sure what had caused this dramatic shift downwards in their relationship, but he knew it had something to do with when he returned back home the other week. He knew it had something to do with the advice Blaine had given him and how, after a week, that advice seemed to be getting him nowhere.

Let Jake come to him? How much had that fucking worked so far?

What was the other advice Blaine had given him when he left for California? Oh, yeah. "Don't stress yourself out too much" because it wouldn't "help you out any in the end".

Yeah well fuck that, Puck stressing himself out was what was getting him jobs. And if he just took a moment to breathe no doubt he would be a bit saner, but also a bit more broke. And Puck was planning on applying to colleges. He wanted to make his mother proud and he wanted to make Michelle proud and he wanted to make Beth proud and fuck it all he wanted to Jake proud. And he wanted to make Blaine proud.

But he very well couldn't do that if he didn't work his ass off could he?

He didn't know where this irrational anger at Blaine was coming from but it was there. And that was why Puck wanted to keep their conversations as short as possible. Puck always was a jerk and he never really did understand why Blaine had stuck around as long as he had. Because he loved him, maybe? That was what his torturous mind was telling him anyway. Puck couldn't bring himself to believe it. Couldn't bring himself to believe that there was any way that Blaine could care about him as much as he cared about him.

And then there was the problem that Puck knew he needed to say it.

He knew he needed to tell Blaine how he felt. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but it was something that was just nagging in the back of his mind.

_Say it, say it, say it_. His mind chanted at him. _It's not that hard. Just three little words._ But, instead, other things would come out. Pointless, stupid things. Their whole "I miss you" thing was turning too cliché. They were turning too cliché.

Not that Puck was really taking the moment to think about just how un-cliché they actually were. He wasn't up to thinking logically right now.

He knew someone would come and slap some sense into him – probably Santana when she caught the scent of what was happening. And then he'd tell her all of his reasons and she'd slap him again and tell him he was being stupid and Puck would apologize. Because that's the way things always happened in his life.

He never stopped to think that perhaps he was just homesick and wishing for those old days where he didn't have to worry about making money or making dinner or working or anything other than the next girl he would be sleeping with.

It wasn't that he regretted where his life was now, he just wished that it was somehow… simpler.

"-And we blew them out of the water! I'll admit, I did get a bit carried away at the end there, but I practiced that speech _all night_ with my dad and I think I _nailed_ it. You should have seen Artie's face. We have this election _in the bag_." Blaine's voice made something in his heart pang – a yearning to be at McKinley again perhaps. Perhaps his heart was yelling at him for being a douche.

What was it that Blaine was talking about again?

"That's great, babe." Puck sighed.

"I think Sugar filmed the debate and is putting it online. Regardless I'm sure Jacob will, though I'm not sure why he's still even here. Didn't you say he was a freshman with you?"

Puck hummed, staring at the leaves as they got blown by the wind. His mind wandered to what Mercedes was going to be making for dinner. What had she said? Grilled macaroni and cheese? If he was good, anyway, that was apparently the deal. He smirked at the prospect. "-You could watch it and tell me what you think?"

"Wait what babe?" Puck snapped back to reality, guilt tugging at the back of his mind.

"I asked if you wouldn't mind watching the debate. Tell me what you think?"

"Uh… I'm not sure if I can, Bee." But he could, Puck just wasn't sure if he wanted to. He had a feeling he would start crying the moment he set eyes on the school's auditorium. Or he'd yell at the screen all those things he didn't want to say to Blaine about how he felt about him. And Mercedes would hear and she would spread it to the rest of the New Directions and pretty soon everyone in Puck's life would know. And he didn't want everyone to know. He wasn't ready yet. "The, uh, the internet got shut off because of some construction on the wi-fi or something." The excuse was lame to his own ears and he knew Blaine knew he was lying from the silence on the other line.

"I'll send you the link or something and you could get around to it when you can?" Puck didn't answer. "Please? This is important to me, Noah."

If there was one thing Puck could never resist it was Blaine begging. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the way his eyes stung. Why did he suddenly want to cry? Why was he feeling so guilty? "Yeah sure, Blaine. Look I gotta go, work's tight today." Another lame excuse.

"Yeah… yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe not tonight. Tomorrow, though. I'll call you."

"Okay." There was a beat of silence. "I miss you."

_I love you. I miss you so much._ "Bye."

* * *

Blaine sat in his AP History class when the news came over the loud speaker, announcing that he had won the senior class presidency. He didn't jump up in celebration like others had been known to do. There was a scattering of polite clapping through the room, but Blaine knew that probably only about five of the students had bothered voting and only about three of them had voted for him. It was better than nothing but Blaine knew he had only won because there was no other option besides Brittany that had proven herself unreliable and didn't even know the students she would be trying to be a voice for.

He smiled some and allowed himself a moment to sit back in his seat and be proud of himself or everything that he had somehow managed to accomplish. The first out and proud gay senior class president of McKinley High School. It was first. And it would probably be a last for a while, but it was a huge step up from where McKinley had been even the year before.

"We did it!" Sam hugged him in the middle of the hallway, all the celebration that Blaine was not. Some of his excitement transferred to Blaine as he was hugged by almost every member of the New Directions, Marley beaming at him, and Unique saying something about history. Sugar had announced that they were to go out to dinner, all of them, a celebration dinner at Breadstixs.

Blaine managed to slip away from the group to try to call the three people he really wanted to tell, knowing that everyone else would be informed by the facebook status he had posted mere seconds before and the tweets Sam had sent out. The phone rang ten times before going to voicemail and Blaine frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear and deciding to try Kurt instead. Maybe Puck was busy at the moment.

He had told him that he was working a lot of hours lately.

Kurt's phone rang three times than went to voicemail.

Blaine frowned even more, trying to ignore the way his shoulders seemed to deflate just a bit and deciding that he would try Puck once more. The phone rang nine times this time before going straight to voicemail.

"You coming, man?" Out of all people to ask him it had to Jake Puckerman.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly for a moment before forcing a smile, grabbing his bag that the other boy held out to him. "Thank you." He said with a bit more emphasis there than was needed.

"Is everything okay?" Jake sent him a side-long glance, his eyes so familiar to Puck's boring into the side of his face.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded in confirmation. "Some people just won't… answer their phones." Blaine gave him a quick smile.

"I get it." Jake said seriously, looking unsure before patting his shoulder. "But you won president, yeah? That's got to be kind of exciting!"

"Yeah." And it actually was now that he took the time to think about it. "It's actually really exciting."

The only person to answer his phone call that night was Cooper.

* * *

"Puck, your phone's ringing again!" Mercedes called from the living room where her feet were propped up on the coffee table, their crappy television showing The Avengers. They had finished dinner not too long ago and had decided that since Mercedes was a bit sick they were going to hang out and kill some time together. As much as Mercedes hated to admit it, she really enjoyed living with Puckerman. He was a good friend and oddly a great apartment-mate.

She frowned when the vibrating continued for what was probably the sixth time that night. Whoever it was that was calling Puck was pretty damn insistent to be calling him this much. "Puck!" She called again.

"What?" He yelled back, walking out of the bathroom and rubbing a towel over his wet head. He wore a simple pair of pajama pants and a white wife beater. He looked fucking gorgeous and if Mercedes wasn't pretty sure Puck was with Blaine she probably would have made a move. As it was, she found herself sort of rooting for them the more she thought of it. It all sort of seemed to make sense. The secretive smiles, the phone calls, texts, skype dates, and regular dates they seemed to have.

Which made Puck ignoring his phone calls all the more confusing. Had something happened when Puck had gone home for the weekend the week before? Would it be crossing a line if she were to ask about it? "Blaine keeps calling you." She nudged his phone a bit with her foot, concerned when his face seemed to drop and lighten all at the same time. He looked guilty and pained and she just didn't get it. "If it hurts not to talk to him why are you ignoring him?" She noted with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't get it." Puck picked up his phone and turned it off.

"Did you seriously just turn off your phone?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. Puck sent her a look that was clearly asking her not to get involved. "What's going on with you? Last week you would have ditched me for an hour to talk to him and now you're ditching him? What happened when you went back home?"

"Nothing happened." Puck insisted, dropping down beside her on the couch.

Mercedes could feel just a little bit of the pain that she was sure Blaine was feeling tenfold. That boy always had worn his heart of his sleeve and the way Kurt had ended things with him had shown her that more than anything else. Mercedes may not have been Blaine's biggest fan but she did consider him a friend. And she hated seeing her friends hurt. Especially when they hadn't done anything to deserve it. And, chances were, Blaine hadn't done anything this time around. Or, if he did, he was trying to apologize or just simply didn't know. "You really are a jerk, Puck."

"I know."

"Just like you know you're screwing whatever it is you two have up?"

Puck was silent and they didn't say anything for the rest of the night, the house silent except for the voices that came through the speakers in their television.

* * *

**A: N –** So… angsty as fuck. Hopefully people understand the way Puck's thinking. Or at least what I wrote. XD

Next chapter we get a big fight. A lot of Cooper. A dash of Mercedes. A pinch of Kurt. And maybe a punch or two.


	4. The Break Up

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N- **Angst warning. And swearing. And… yeah. Just angst.

* * *

**4x04**

Blaine was flipping through some sheet music when he met him – a tall boy with light brown hair and an easy smile. He was attractive in a way most guys that came into this store weren't. "Spring Awakening. Risky choice." Blaine jumped at the voice, looking up to see green eyes bearing into his own, a smile on an unfamiliar face, but a concentrated look to his figure. "I bet you're going out for Melchior."

Blaine couldn't help the embarrassed laugh, placing the book on top of the stack he was looking through. "Actually, I was just looking for something I could change into a group number for my Glee Club."

"Oh right." The boy nodded along. "You're in New Directions."

"Uhm…" Blaine tried not to be as freaked out as the situation probably would have called for, narrowing his eyes and trying to remember whether he knew this guy or not. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh I'm sorry." The boy laughed, leaning his hip against the stack of music and crossing his arms over his chest. "I probably sound like such a creep." He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down with a small blush. "I go to Christopher Columbus High. My cousin's in our show choir – they're not very good but I go to every performance to cheer him on." The boy held to his hand for Blaine to shake, his hand large and tanned, his smile almost a thousand watts. "I'm Eli."

Blaine studied the hand for a moment, trying to decide if he should take this chance or not. What Puck would do if he knew someone that looked like this was talking to him or not….

But then he remembered that Puck wasn't really even talking to him and an unfamiliar, spitefully and bitter anger pooled into the pit of his stomach. "Blaine."

"So Blaine…." Eli trailed off, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Do you think I could have your number?"

* * *

New York was amazing. That was basically the only thing Blaine could really comprehend the whole time he was there.

The buildings were tall, the company was amazing, and after so much time of someone always paying attention to him it was rather nice that people weren't staring at him when Kurt linked his arm through his and led him down the crowded streets. Rachel was up a head, Finn's hand in hers and Brody – a college friend – by her side. "So… what do you think about New York?" Kurt asked with a small swing to his step, pulling a small laugh from Blaine's lips.

"Honestly?" Honestly, Blaine was still just a bit hurt over the fact that Kurt hadn't answered his phone calls. While it wasn't completely intentional it still hurt. Especially now that Blaine was in the city itself and Kurt didn't seem to know that he had done anything wrong. "It's a bit overwhelming."

"Mhm." Kurt nodded in agreement. "I felt the same way my first time." He tilted his head to the side, an excited smile still on his face. "But what do you think?"

"I love it." Blaine breathed out, laughing a bit with Kurt as he gave his arm a tight squeeze. "But I haven't seen California yet so let's not jump to any conclusions!" He wagged his finger in Kurt's face, his heart swelling just a bit more at the thought that Kurt and him were okay. For now at least.

Kurt's smile seemed to dim a bit and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Blaine… What's even in California for you to seriously consider it? I know there's Cooper but… your dream has always been to come here."

"Well dreams change." Blaine noted absentmindedly, still walking forward and only stopping once Kurt tugged on his arm and turn him to face him. "And Cooper, Mercedes, and Puck are there so it's not like I'd be completely alone."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "What caused your dreams to change?"

"Puck." It came out before he could stop it. And he almost slapped his hand over his mouth the moment he said it. He stared at Kurt with wide eyes, trying to gauge his reaction but Kurt was almost impossible to read.

Kurt had never been impossible to read before. At least not to him. "Blaine…" Kurt seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "You do know that Puck's… _straight_ right?"

Now was the perfect time to tell him and Blaine steeled his nerves and heaved in a deep breath before speaking. "But what if we were… together?"

Kurt blinked at him, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Blaine his patented 'you're crazy' stare. "You would never work if you were together."

"Why?" The fact that Blaine was offended was something that Kurt seemed to find laughable.

Blaine suddenly felt as though he should be on the defensive, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his feet. "Blaine he's straight. I get it, I do. I've had many crushes on straight guys but they never work out. He's not going to like you back."

"He does like me back, though." Blaine bit out trying to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him that what Kurt was saying was right.

Because Kurt wasn't right. What him and Puck had was good. It was better than good, even. It was perfect. Up until now of course. "He's screwing with you because it makes him feel good." Kurt spit out, something that was suspiciously like hurt on his face. Why Kurt was hurt was beyond him. "He's done it plenty of times with the girls back at McKinley. Ask any number of them and they'd tell you the same thing I am. You. Mean. Nothing. To. Him."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Blaine spoke out of frustration, hating how a single tear slipped down his cheek. He shouldn't be crying. He knew why Kurt was saying this – knew Kurt just wanted to protect him. And yet it hurt so much. It was a vocalization of everything he had been thinking lately since Puck hadn't been answering his calls.

"Because I want to be happy with you!"

Blaine froze, his arms dropping from his chest and his hazel eyes staring openly at Kurt in shock. "What?"

Kurt's hand was covering his mouth, his own eyes wide and shocked and unbelieving. "You heard me." He said in a shaky voice.

"You want… Kurt we can't go back to that!"

"Why not?" Kurt asked earnestly. "You can come here next year and we can be the way we were before-"

"The way we were before was unfair. And you ruined any chance of that ever happening again, Kurt!"

"How did I ruin it? I told you not to transfer just for me!"

"I _loved_ you! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not get drunk at a bar and spend the whole night dancing with someone who wasn't me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't make our relationship all about making you happy it wouldn't have happened!" Kurt was opening old wounds that Blaine had thought had healed over. He thought they had been in a good place. Gotten over all of this. Worked this out. "I was drunk! I didn't care who I was dancing with just that I was dancing! Sebastian meant nothing to me. _Nothing. _And thefact that you just brought it up again means that we could never work. You can't even forgive me for that!"

"I shouldn't have to forgive you for that!"

"I shouldn't have to ask for your forgiveness!" Blaine fought back the anger that flowed through his being. "And I'm happy with someone else and I'm not giving that up for anything."

"With Puck?" Kurt bit back. "Puck? You really think Puck's going to give you everything you need? You think he's going to sit and talk to you on the phone when your father comes to try and take you away? You think he's going to know what your favorite movie is? Favorite singer? Because he's not. He's _never _going to love you." Kurt stared at him for a moment, deflating some. "And the fact that you can't see that? It's depressing. But I'm not going to be there to pick you up when you fall."

"Good! I don't need you to be!"

Kurt made a noise and threw up his hands in frustration, stomping off down the street, linking arms with a sad looking Rachel and dragging her in the direction of his apartment.

Blaine looked around at the beautiful park they had been in, at the stars up in the sky. And suddenly he felt trapped. He felt all of his New York dreams falling like sand between his fingers. He also felt the tears slipping down his face.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing the number quickly and with precision. The person answered on the second ring. "Hey, squirt. How's New York?"

"Coop… do you think I could come to California a bit early?" Blaine tried to keep the wavering of his voice in check, walking in a random direction and praying that he wouldn't get lost. All alone in a big city that was unfamiliar. It was scary and saddening all at the same time.

"Of course, kiddo." Cooper sounded worried, anxious even. "I'll call the airline and have them change your flight to the red eye tonight, okay?"

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

"New York didn't work out."

* * *

By the time Blaine got to California he was exhausted and he was generally done with everything. He hadn't allowed Cooper to come pick him up, deciding instead to spend the night with Puck. If there was one thing that Blaine needed it was reassurance. Mercedes answered the door.

"Blaine!" She exclaimed in surprise, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "You weren't supposed to be in until tomorrow afternoon!"

"New York didn't really work out." Blaine muttered, hugging her close to his body before letting her go and walking into the small apartment. It really wasn't the best one there was – Cooper's was better, Blaine knew it was, he had visited the summer before – but they had managed to make them place look like a home. And that was what was important wasn't it? "I got into a fight with Kurt and…" He shook his head as he slid out of his jacket. "I don't think either of us could have dealt with sharing a room together after that."

Mercedes made a sympathetic noise, brushing off his shoulders and pushing him so that he was sitting down on their sofa. He almost sunk into the seat but it was shockingly comfortable compared to the stiff chairs that his grandmother's house had. "I love that boy to death but he honestly needs to sort of his diva problems."

Blaine hummed in agreement, picking at his nails. "Where's Puck?" He asked as absentmindedly as he could, staring at the wall over her head rather than at her.

He could practically feel her smirking at him, though. "Puck!" She yelled, her voice carrying through the tiny apartment.

"What?" A voice called back, probably from the bathroom.

"You have a surprise!" She turned back to him, her smile at him bright a bit a smug. Blaine couldn't help smiling back, his excitement peeked.

It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Puck in forever, it just felt as though they had been so far away from each other that a distance had been unnecessarily put between them. And Blaine was excited to see Puck again, to hold him and be held by him, to kiss him, to even simply look at him and know that he wasn't going anywhere. To just know that what Kurt said wasn't right. "What?" Puck asked again, clearer, closer, appearing in the doorway and just standing there and staring.

Mercedes was still wearing that smile on her face but Blaine knew there was something wrong. Something didn't feel right about this. Puck wasn't smiling and when he did smile it was obvious it was half forced. There was something a kin to panic behind his gaze and something unsettling and painful thudded in his chest. He tried his best to ignore it. "Hey stud."

He didn't think anything of the greeting; Mercedes had heard him use it plenty of times before. "I'm just gonna leave you two alone now." She winked at them, ruffling Blaine's hair as she walked by. "Remember that we have neighbors and it's late."

"Mercedes!" They both cried out at the same time as she cackled, walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"So, uh…" Puck began, rubbing at the back of his neck but not making any move to get closer to him. "You're early."

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, standing up from the couch. "New York didn't really work out and this way we get an extra day together so…." He shrugged and moved to stand in front of Puck, wrapping his arms around him when it seemed as though Puck wasn't going to do so first.

Puck was still while Blaine hugged him, his hands seeming to simply rest against his back instead of cling to him like normal. "That's great."

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with this whole situation. "What's wrong?" He swallowed hard and asked Puck, pulling away from him but keeping his arms around Puck's waist.

Puck dropped his own hands, however, and looked away.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Blaine asked quieter, hating himself for how frantic his voice was sounding. But what if it was true? What if Kurt was right? What if they could never work?

What would he do then? Puck was the only one he had left.

This thought wasn't true, of course, but it was as true as any other statement could have been. "Nothing's wrong, babe." Puck pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss him.

But, for some reason, it just didn't feel right.

Blaine pulled away, pushing a bit at his chest so that Puck got the idea that Blaine didn't want to be kissed. He wanted to be spoken to. He had been in the dark with Puck so much lately and, after the night he had just had; his emotions had been through the oven and completely baked. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss Puck and have Puck kiss him and to just know that he wasn't alone in this relationship too but he wasn't willing to do that and ignore the fact that there was something wrong and it was staring him right in the face. "You're lying." Blaine stated it in realization. "You've never lied to me before."

"Stop blowing things out of proportion." Puck snapped, pushing away from Blaine and walking to stand in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest in defense.

"I just asked you what was wrong!"

"Yeah well you're what's wrong."

Blaine stared at him, trying to ignore the way his heart physically felt like it was torn from his body and stepped on. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sick of you always butting into things!"

"I haven't pushed my way into anything!"

"You made me do this! You made me get into this fucking relationship!" Puck yelled at him, Mercedes' door opening just a crack. "And now look at me?! I'm so fucking screwed up because of you!"

"How did I screw you up?!" Blaine's hands grasped at his hair. Why was everything going so wrong? Why couldn't anything go right? This didn't make any sense! "I thought you said that I saved you!"

"Yeah well I fucking lied."

"Was it all a lie?" Blaine spit out. "The sex. The caring. The emotions. Was it all a fucking lie?" Puck seemed visibly stunned at the fact that Blaine had sworn but he shook that off faster than either of them had expected.

"No!"

"So what was it then?!" He hated how Puck had this power over him. He hated that he could make him act this crazy, make his heart soar and rip it to pieces too. "Just a quick fuck that turned into a burden?!"

"You want me to say it but I won't! I won't say it!"

"Won't say what?!"

"You can't make me say it! Stop trying!"

"Make you say what?!"

"That I love you!"

Blaine froze. "What?" He loved him. Puck loved him. He had actually said it.

"I mean can't you get off my fucking back about it?! You're so fucking needy it drives me insane!"

"I don't… I never would make you say that. Never."

"All you ever do is tell me that you miss me and it's so fucking stupid. We're so fucking stupid! We can't work!" Puck looked almost crazed at this point, but he seemed angry. So angry. So defensive.

"I don't understand."

"And then there's that! Are you really such a fucking idiot that you can't make your way around this?"

"Hey!" Blaine yelled in indignation. "I'm not an idiot!"

"You're right, you're not. Must just be part of being a fag then."

Blaine's fist moved before he could register what he was doing. It smashed into Puck's face, propelling the older, taller boy back into the sofa, his fingers clutching at his face as though it was broken. And for all Blaine knew it was broken. He knew how to throw a powerful punch. He always had. "You don't get to say that to me." His voice broke and he knew he was crying. He knew it. "You don't get to say that to me. Not after everything we've been through."

Puck's eyes were suddenly overtaken by an almost blind rage, his body pushing itself up from the sofa and towards Blaine. He was scared, an unusual fear that he wasn't used to feeling around Puck. He should have done something to stop it. Pushed him away, punched him again.

But instead he had done nothing. Just let Puck push him back into the counter so hard that his back basically bounced off it again. His hand fell on top of a knife, splitting it open and causing him to cry out.

And then Puck was frozen above him, his arm out to throw a punch and staring at him in shock.

His arm slowly lowered itself, his eyes blinking him back into the present and looking in horror at the image in front of him. "Oh God…." He said in a broken voice. "Oh God… Blaine… I didn't mean it. Oh shit. Are you okay?"

He rushed forward trying to see the injury but Blaine didn't let him. He cuddled his hand to his chest and just stared. Had that really just happened? Had they really just fought so much that it turned to this?

He looked behind Puck, his eyes landing on Mercedes and the fact that she had her hand over her mouth, tears on her cheeks and her hand quivering. She had her cell phone gripped in her hand as though she were about to call for help. Which she probably was if Puck had gone any farther. If Blaine had gone any farther.

"Shit Blaine shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean."

"I know." Still, Blaine pushed away from him, grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going?!" Puck yelled after him, but Mercedes must have stopped him, following after him as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Blaine!" She yelled out, running up to his side and grabbing his arm in hers. He stumbled to a stop, turning to face her. His eyes were unfocused and his hair was a mess and his hand was dripping blood onto the sidewalk and he was crying and he must have looked ridiculous. "You need… Come here."

She hugged him tightly, holding him to her chest as he began to cry even harder, the two them sinking to the ground, her embrace comfortable and warm and comforting. "I want Cooper." It was a childish thing to say but it was true. He wanted his big brother. He wanted someone to just hold him and let him sleep and who would just let him cry and watch Princess Bride with him and feed him unhealthy food just because he could. He wanted to forget that this night had ever happened.

"Okay." She smoothed back his jacket. "I'll call him."

* * *

"What happened?!" An angry Cooper Anderson was not the best thing for anyone to be faced with, especially a protective and angry Cooper Anderson.

Puck didn't even bring his eyes up to look at him, staring, instead at his stale coffee and trying to forget everything that had happened the night before. "Don't." Mercedes cautioned the angry older brother, her hand resting on Puck's back. "He hates himself enough."

"Yeah well I don't want him to hate himself." Cooper ignored her. "I want him to tell me what the fuck got into his mind and made him do that shit to my little brother."

"I don't know." Puck said miserably, throwing his head into his hands.

"Well I'll tell you why. Because you're too fucking insecure to notice a goddman good thing that's staring you right in the fucking face." This was probably the most Puck had ever heard either of the Andersons swear and it was slightly terrifying. Oh God, what were Blaine's parents going to think of him when they heard about this? "You know that he had a fight with Kurt last night about whether you actually loved him or not? Hmm? I bet you didn't even fucking care."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one that needs to hear it! He spent the whole night crying! Do you get that? Crying! Because of you! Because you couldn't think that for a fucking moment it would have been better to tell him what you were feeling rather than writing him off."

"I'm sorry!"

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to either leave him the fuck alone or to get off you goddamn ass and give him the damn fucking apology he deserves."

"He doesn't hate me…?" Puck asked in hope, wonder. How was it that Blaine didn't hate him after everything he had said? After everything he had done?

"I don't think he could hate you even if he tried."

* * *

**A: N –** So… yeah… sorta just ends but it's late and I have an early class tomorrow.

Next chapter we get the apology and talk though! No idea how I'm going to go about that though. Hmmm….


	5. The Role You Were Born to Play

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N- **Enjoy.

* * *

**4x05**

It was dark by the time Blaine got home and he was rather exhausted so he didn't really do much besides hug his mother hello and fall down onto the couch beside his dad and sit with his head on his shoulder, listening to him as he read through his case files. It was something his father used to always do to lull Blaine to sleep, just like his mother used to always watch Harry Potter to him, just like Cooper used to sing to him or watch Princess Bride with him when he was either sad or sick, and just like Puck used to just rub circles in his back or rest his hand on his hair and they would just breathe each other in. And Blaine really needed to stop thinking about things like that because he was bound to just start crying all over again.

When he finally made it up to his room his phone had annoyed him so much that he had simply turned it off and he collapsed onto his bed as though he were boneless. He turned his head, catching a glimpse of the bright white bandage on his hand covering the shallow knife wound that sat there. He flexed his fingers a bit, wincing at the pull of his skin before frowning and just letting the hand lay flat. At least it wasn't his writing hand so it wasn't going to affect his school work much if it did at all. If anything he would have to deal with some rather annoying questions the next day.

Well he could always pass it off as a cooking mistake.

Blaine rolled over on top of his bed, his eyes landing on the bouquet of roses he had sitting on the bedside table that Puck had brought with him when he had visited only weeks ago.

Gosh things had been so good then, so different.

What had happened to cause them to go from that to… this?

What were they even? Were they still together? Did he even want them to still be together? What Puck had done had hurt, but Blaine hadn't exactly been completely innocent either. He moaned and turned his head away from the flowers, curling his hand over his head and almost relishing in the pain that throbbed there. At least it distracted him from the pain in his heart.

* * *

Puck walked down the McKinley hallway with a purpose, even though his mind was racing and his heart was pounding. He had sent Finn a text asking him if he could secure the choir room for him because he had something very important to do.

Puck had caught a ride with Mercedes on the way up, meeting up with Mike for a short moment to catch up the best that he could even though his mind was somewhere else completely. He still had a black eye, but Mike didn't comment on it. Puck wondered if Blaine had told him what was going on, or if Mike was just simply smart enough to figure out that there was something wrong when the first person Puck went to go see wasn't Blaine but was someone else completely.

Puck sighed and stopped in the doorway to the auditorium. He couldn't help thinking back to all the times him and Blaine had met there the year before. The way Blaine decided to teach him how to play a few things when Puck just wanted to be around someone and not doing anything special. The way they would sit in the middle of the stage or at the edge of the stage, their feet kicking over the edge and their lunch in front of them as they ate casually away from anyone else except, perhaps, Santana when she would join them a few times a week. Sometimes they would just sit in the balcony in a corner that was shielded from the rest of the auditorium and kiss. Sometimes they would do more than kiss.

But either way it had somehow become their place over Finn and Rachel's place without anyone noticing.

And now… well now Puck wasn't sure exactly what they were.

He knew what he didn't want them to be. He didn't want them to be over. And he regretted everything he had said in his apartment that day. Moreover, he regretted the way he had turned violent. Blaine had every right to hit him, and Puck had no right to push him and cause him to hurt his hand. God knows what he would have done if he hadn't noticed that Blaine was bleeding. And that thought alone terrified him.

He shook his head and walked over to the stage, heaving himself up and walking over to the guitar one of the band guys had left before.

He hoped this would work. He knew it was ridiculously corny but he couldn't really think of much else he could do to get his apology across enough for Blaine to listen to him.

"What do you want?" Blaine was standing across from him, off to the side on the stage, the lights keeping his face hidden even though Puck knew from the tone of voice the way Blaine was probably clenching his jaw and crossing his arms. His eyes were probably flashing with anger and barely restrained hurt. He had seen that look more times than he could possibly like, but he had never caused it. And it was one of those looks that made Puck just want to drop everything and make it all better.

He swallowed and gripped the guitar tighter, pulling out two stools and placing them in the middle of the stage. "I wanted to apologize."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "This I have to hear." His voice was sarcastic, borderline insulting but Puck knew Blaine and he knew that the only time he acted like this was when he was truly hurt and didn't want anyone to see. Blaine was sensitive but he was also an actor. And unless he had done something wrong it was very rare that Blaine were to actually show how he felt.

"I deserve that." Puck muttered to himself, swinging a leg over the wooden stool and sitting down.

"You do." Blaine noted with a small nod, walking into the light and there it was. There was the expression that Puck hated.

The expression that he had caused. It hurt. Hurt so very much. Puck felt almost as though his heart had been blown to pieces. "Listen I… I didn't mean-"

"Oh no you meant all of it."

"No I didn't!" Puck placed the guitar on the ground, surging forward and grabbing onto Blaine's forearms. He let go at the flinch that went through Blaine's body and the way he seemed to turn his face away from Puck's as though he was ashamed. Cautiously Puck reached out his hands and grasped Blaine's uninjured one in his own. "I guess I did on some level."

Blaine snorted and tried to pull his hand out of Puck's. "This is the worst apology I think I've ever heard and Cooper's my brother." Puck refused to let go, holding tighter and tugging Blaine so that he was looking at him. But it seemed as though Blaine was having none of that, stubbornly trying to pull his hand away again.

"Please would you just listen?!" Puck snapped, almost instantly regretting it from the way Blaine tensed. He hated that he had caused this… rift between them. Wasn't it only weeks ago that Puck had wanted there to be a rift between them? Wasn't he the one that wanted to know what it was like without Blaine?

And yet it seemed as though he couldn't deal with the prospect of actually losing him.

Blaine's eyes studied him for a while before some of the tension seemed to melt from his body, a barely there nod the only confirmation Puck received. "I was scared." Blaine made to say something but Puck silenced him with a pleading look. "I'm still terrifying, you know. Of losing you like I've lost everyone else. Of having you leave."

"It's kind of hard not to leave when you push someone away."

"I know and it was stupid and… and I really regret what happened."

"You said I was _wrong_." Blaine's voice was choked up and he wasn't looking at Puck and he knew why. He knew that Blaine was crying. He knew that Blaine had been crying. And he felt like such an undeserving asshole. "You called me a f-f-fa-_that word_."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. And I have no right to ask for forgiveness but please. Please just give me one more chance."

"How many chances do I have to give?!" Blaine cried a bit more now, louder, more openly. But he didn't move to remove his hand from Puck's, instead wiping at his cheeks with the hand that was covered in a white bandage. Oh God… Puck almost felt like he was going to vomit. He did that. He was the reason Blaine had that.

"You don't have to give any. I'm asking you to give me one more. Just one."

"I don't know if I can." The bell rang from above their heads, neither of them jumping. "Listen, I have to go-"

Puck knew Blaine was speaking the truth, even though it hurt him more than he cared to admit. "Just… I had this whole song planned. Just… listen? Please?"

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, clearly contemplating just walking out of the auditorium and never coming back. Suddenly he let out this loud sort of groan before walking over the second stool, gesturing for Puck to go ahead. Puck slowly lowered himself onto the stool opposite Blaine's, picking up the guitar and starting to play. It started slow and he started to sing: "Some say love is not for sinners, I believe that isn't true, cuz when I was finished sinning love came down and showed me you. I was wrong, it's hard to say, at least I learned from my mistakes. I would change everything."

His voice faltered on the line, his eyes glancing up to look at Blaine's as they seemed to hold no emotion whatsoever. It was unnerving but Puck knew he deserved it. Knew he deserved all of it. "What are you doing to me? I'm so into you. And I will fight for a way. To make up for the mess that I've been leaving a second chance is all I'm needing and, anything, I can do, just to make it up to you. You're slowly killing me, and I wish it wasn't true. I would do anything. I'm dying to live again."

Blaine looked almost as though he were ready to start crying, the hand that wasn't bandaged clenched into a tight fist in his lap and his eyes blinking rapidly.

"I was such a fool to hurt you; because you're the one I always turn to, when I'm going out of my mind." Puck searched for Blaine's eyes, his own beginning to tear up as well. "I just bite the hand that feeds me, instead of loving ones that need me. And no matter how hard I tried to wash my hands I could never get them clean." He stared at Blaine and Blaine stared back. "I could never get them clean."

"What are you doing to me-?"

"Stop." Blaine's voice cut through his song, a gentle hand covering his own from where it was strumming out the chords. "Just… stop."

"Blaine please." Puck stressed.

"We're not okay." Blaine shook his head, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. "Do you even want this?"

"Yes." Puck spoke earnestly. "I want this."

"What part of this do you want?"

Puck bit his lip and stared at Blaine, thinking of all the things he never saw in the future for himself until now. "I want you. All of you. I… I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to be able to hold you every night. I want you when you're angry and when you're sad and when you're happy. And God I want you even when you're pissed at me because at least that means that there's something there instead of nothing."

"Then why did you do it?" Blaine's eyes were earnest and bearing into his own. It was as though Blaine was begging Puck to let him see his soul, when in reality he was just asking to be let inside. To be given a chance himself. Puck owed him that much to tell him.

"Because I'm stupid and because everyone leaves. And if I make them leave it doesn't hurt as much as if they just chose to go on their own." Puck wasn't looking at him but he knew the moment that Blaine basically forgave him. He knew it from the way that strong yet comfortable arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulling him into his body. He knew from the way that a small kiss was pressed to the side of his head.

"I'm not going to leave you, you jackass." Blaine was still crying though and Puck really hated it when Blaine cried. "Not unless you pull another senseless stunt like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"If you ever say anything like that to me again you can consider us done. Forever. Do you get that?"

"Yes."

"I don't care how pissed off you are, you do not use the same words that my tormentors use against me. Ever."

"I love you."

Blaine froze for a moment before melting into his embrace once more, hugging him tighter in his arms. "I love you too."

Puck pulled away from the hug after a moment, looking at Blaine as he kneeled on the floor, placing the guitar beside him and moving down so that he was kneeling too, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. "Are we okay?"

"No." Blaine shook his head, his forearms resting against Puck's shoulders and his fingers playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. "But we will be."

Puck couldn't help the small smile, leaning in and claiming Blaine's lips as his own, kissing him slowly and tenderly and with the most relief he could have ever felt. They weren't done. They weren't over and Blaine was willing to forgive him. And, on top of that, Blaine had returned the sentiment. Blaine loved him too.

Blaine loved him.

Holy fuck.

"You love me." Puck pulled away sharply, Blaine making some sort of noise as their lips separated, giving Puck an almost exasperated look.

"Yes you dope, why?"

"Say it again." There had only been so many people that had told Puck that in his lifetime. So little, actually. Finn a few times, but those were rare and only when they were extremely emotional. Michelle. Quinn (once or twice). And his grandmother.

But now he could add Blaine to that list. And, for some reason, that made his heart sore and pound and him want to do an almost victory dance. "Why?"

"Just say it again." Blaine was looking at him as though he was crazy but he complied anyway.

"I love you."

Puck laughed and suddenly stood up, Blaine almost falling backwards at the speed of it but catching himself just in time. "Oh my God." Puck walked to the opposite side of the stage and then turned back around, a smile almost as big as his face spreading across his lips. "I love you."

"Noah what are you doing?" Blaine clamored to stand up on his own two feet. "Are you okay?"

"I love you." Was Puck's only answer before he was flying forward, his arm around Blaine's waist and picking him up. It was horribly cheesy, done with a full 360 too. And Blaine clearly hadn't expected it, a squeak passing through his lips and his hands clamping down on Puck's shoulders as though he were scared for his life. "I love you." Puck whispered once more, placing Blaine's feet back on the ground and standing so that they were less than an inch apart.

Blaine's eyes flicked up to his, looking in almost amazement before a small laugh bubbled up from his stomach. "I love you too."

Puck leaned down and Blaine leaned up and it was nice and it was the happiest Puck had felt in a long time. Kissing Blaine in an auditorium where almost anyone could walk in and see them. Pushing Blaine up against a wall even though they could easily get caught.

Because he had just said it out loud and it had just been said back to him.

And that was all that really mattered in the end, wasn't it?

* * *

**A: N –** So… corny, cheesy, happy ending all around this chapter. Next chapter is… uh… the Grease stuff. Yeah! That stuff.

The song Puck sings in this chapter does not belong to me (but the mash up does. :D). They are the songs Dying to Live Again and Trip by Hedley. :)

But I'm almost all caught up! I can't wait to do tonight's episode. It's gonna be fun writing about Puck finding out that Blaine's a Cheerio. ;)


	6. Glease

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N- **Sorry it's taken so long. :/

**4x06**

* * *

Maybe he was being unfair, though. Not taking the lead for the musical, that is. He hadn't even allowed Artie to try and push him into it. Blaine liked Grease, but he didn't love it. Not the way he loved West Side Story or Rent. And he had so much on his plate already. Class president, being a member of so many clubs (actually leading half of them), trying to hold Glee Club together even though it seemed to want to fall apart. All while trying to keep up a healthy relationship with Puck and heal the rift said relationship had caused between him and Kurt.

But with Artie and the others looking at him like that, though, it was starting to make him feel as though he should have taken on the lead for Grease too. He always hated letting people down….

He groaned and rested his forehead against the cold metal of his locker, glancing at the pictures that were littering the door. One of the old Warblers, one of him and Wes and David, one of Nick and Jeff and their girlfriends at prom, one of him and Kurt, one of him and the guys from Glee last year, one of him and Sam from the election, one of him and Cooper, and one, stuffed in the corner, of him and Puck.

He had so many people in his life. So many of them that he wasn't going to most likely ever see again and while that was depressing he could deal with it. So long as a few of them would never leave him….

"Hey." A gentle hand tapped him on his arm and Blaine couldn't help jumping, pulling his head up from the metal to look at the younger girl that stood in front of him. Marley brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling almost sheepishly as she looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Blaine croaked before clearing his voice and trying again. "Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

She gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him before leaning on the locker opposite him. "When I asked Tina for help rehearsing for my part she gave me a look and said I should ask the past lead of a musical. And after a bit of research – meaning I checked the yearbook – I came to the conclusion that you're the only one that's left. So…."

"Marley breathe." Blaine let out a tiny laugh, slinging his bag over his shoulder and closing the locker door. "I'd be glad to give you a few pointers. But I don't know what you're so worried about. You're going to be great."

She blushed and shuffled her feet, hugging her books tighter to her chest. For a moment Blaine thought she was going to spend her time standing at the locker and blushing like a school girl but, instead, she followed him down the hallway and away from his locker. Well, at least his day was done – even though he knew hers wasn't. All he had to do was wait until Glee for the next half an hour and then he could go home and finalize his college applications and talk to his mother about whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about and make dinner and do homework and go over some arrangements for sectionals then go to bed.

And somewhere in between all of that he was going to try calling Kurt again and then he was going to call Puck and they were just going to… do something….

And, gosh, did he feel a headache coming on.

"I just… I'm not sure, you know? And I know Kitty wants to have the part. She's so much prettier than me…." She mumbled the last part, looking down at the floor and Blaine struggled to suppress a frown. There was something so familiar about that look that made him want to stop and grab her by the arms to stop her from doing something stupid.

"I think you're plenty pretty, Marley." He said seriously, the girl looking up at him in shock for a moment before looking away again.

"That doesn't mean anything, you're gay." She hugged her books tighter.

Blaine wasn't sure why her words stung but they did. "Just because I'm gay, Marley, doesn't mean I don't know a beautiful woman when I look at one."

He may have snapped and maybe he should have apologized but it seemed to get his point across, Marley's cheeks coloring once more, a shy smile crossing over her face and her fingers tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you."

Blaine just shrugged and stopped in front of the doors that lead out of the building. He was planning on spending his last hour of the day just relaxing out on the football field, maybe reading that book that Joe had leaned him. Maybe calling Puck just because he could and he knew that Puck wouldn't ignore his call and if he was working than he was working and Blaine would let him go but at least they could say those three words now and that had to mean something, right? For a small moment his stomach swelled in happiness at the remembrance of the phone call before when Puck had said those words with such conviction even in his exhausted voice. He had to hold onto that feeling. Just hold onto it and remember that that feeling was his goal and the reason why he was stressing out so much.

"Listen Marley…." The brunette turned back to face him, her eyes wide in question and maybe a little bit of hope. "You're a beautiful girl. A wonderful girl. You have two guys chasing after you and Kitty's just jealous. She wants to get into your mind and make it so that you get kicked out of the lead spot so she can be in the spotlight." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "She's a bully and it's not physical bullying but it's just as dangerous and painful and you shouldn't listen to her."

Marley's eyes watered a little and she shakingly stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. "My costume… it doesn't fit."

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "Your costume fit fine last rehearsal."

"It doesn't anymore." She wiped under her eyes with her wrist. "Kitty gave me these… she's just… she's being so nice. She said that she'd find a way to get to fit the costume-"

"Marley what are those?" His eyes were stuck on her hand, though. The words flowed over him as though it was a gentle breeze. He knew they were there, but they didn't seem important.

"Laxatives."

"Marley!" He surged forward and grabbed them out of her hand, staring down at the box in horror. "Half the box is gone, Marley."

"It's just… I haven't lost any weight and the show's soon and the costume doesn't fit and-!"

"Marley, no one gives a damn about the costume!" His voice was raised just a bit louder than it should have been and she flinched back. He lowered his voice to a more gentle tone, but it was a voice that still left no room for argument. "The costume can be altered. But you? We need you up on that stage Marley. We need you and your star power and your size and you."

"But Blaine… I need to lose some weight. Please."

"So do it the safe way." He was probably snapping too much for the situation and later he was sure he would come to regret it, but he was just tired and that headache was starting to pound in the back of his head again. "Exercise, eat healthy. Don't do… this." He shook the box at her and she lowered her eyes in shame. "Just…" A sharp pain went through his forehead and his hand flew up to it, his eyes shutting quickly. His breath stuttered for a moment and maybe he swayed a bit but he managed to shake it off quick enough, ignoring the small moment of tunnel vision and focusing intently on Marley instead. "Just don't do this." He shook the box again before sliding it into his own pocket, giving her arm a quick squeeze and sending her a small smile. "We can meet up to go over any question you have tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly before watching him walk away.

Blaine ignored the pull in his chest that was trying to drag him down towards the ground and walked over to the empty football field instead. He lowered himself down onto the grass, rolling onto his stomach and using his arm as a pillow. He didn't feel much like reading so, instead, he decided to call Puck.

If there was anyone that could get him to relax it was him.

* * *

Puck was relaxing on the couch, his body dipped so low it was almost on the ground. The television wasn't on – not since they had their cable shut off. Instead his guitar rested against the coffee table but he wasn't using it. Not yet. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore. Instead he laid there with his arm over his eyes and the silence of the apartment calming him more than he thought silence ever could. Now if Blaine were here… well if Blaine were here it wouldn't be silent. It was never silent with Blaine around because Blaine hated silence. He couldn't even fall asleep to silence.

A blissed out smile pulled at the corner of his lips, but his silence wasn't for long, the object of his thoughts causing his phone to vibrate against the metal coffee table. His movements were sluggish as he reached over to answer the call. "Speak."

"I never should have shown you Rent." Blaine's own voice was soft when it came through the speaker, exhausted in a familiar way but when Puck glanced over at the clock and saw what time it was it only made him frown.

Puck chuckled a bit, though it was weighed down in concern. "I hope you're not lying outside."

There was silence on the other line for a moment and Puck heard the distinct sound of a gust a wind before Blaine mumbled something. "The grass is comfy."

"It's getting cold out."

"It's not cold now."

"You'll be cold in a few minutes."

"I'm too tired to be cold."

Aha, Puck congratulated himself silently. But his forehead was still furrowed in concern. He sat up a little bit. "At least go sit in your car."

"But then I'd have to move." There was a whiney edge to Blaine's voice but mostly it was just for show this time. Puck felt his lips involuntarily twitch in response.

"Get up, babe. Go take a nap in your car or something. You have a show to steal soon."

* * *

The show went off without a hitch besides that small moment where Blaine almost passed out on stage. Luckily he played it off by staying in the seat beside Sugar just a tad too long and holding onto her shoulder a bit tighter than he was supposed to but no one in the audience – and few of the cast – knew that anything had happened. He pretended not to see Kurt and Rachel in the audience even though he knew that he would probably try to get Kurt to talk to him when after the show.

But now his part of was over and he sort of stumbled his way backstage and over to his own dressing area. He fell down into the chair in front of the mirror heavily, massaging his forehead as best as he could.

"Hey man." A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he jumped, glancing up at Jake Puckerman and letting out a sigh. And here he was, thinking it had been someone like Finn or something.

"Hey." He spoke quietly and kept a hand on his forehead.

"You looked a little… woozy out there." Jake kept a strong hand on his shoulder, kneeling down so that he was looking him in the eye.

"I'm okay." Blaine tried to wave off his concern with a disarming smile but that got dashed away when his body tilted just a bit farther and his hand reached out to quickly grab onto the table instead of toppling forward.

"Yeah no." Jake pushed his head between his knees gently and leaned just a tad closer both his hands clamping over Blaine's shoulders and holding him down.

Blaine felt the tunnel vision slowly disappear, blinking one, two, three times before his vision was no longer in danger of being overtaken by black. He sat up slowly, sucking in a deep breath and trying to both look in Jake's eyes and avoid them. Gosh, he looked so much like his brother. "Thank you." He muttered and Jake nodded slowly as applause started to ring out.

"You good to go?" Jake offered him a hand to help him up but Blaine waved him off.

"Go ahead." Jake started at him for a moment before nodding and moving to join the rest of the cast for the curtain call. He turned back when Blaine made no motion to move.

"You coming?" Jake called back in concern. Blaine shook his head slowly, sending him a strained smile before leaning forward again, almost hoping that Jake wouldn't leave him alone. Almost hoping that he wouldn't be left alone for the minute it would take to do the curtain call so that he wouldn't have to worry about passing out with no one around him.

This was probably why Wes and David had kept a schedule of the things he did at Dalton and told him what he could or could not join. Because apparently he would take on too much when there was no one around to do that for him.

He felt well enough to stand when everyone started filtering back behind the curtain. He saw Jake's eyes moving between him and Ryder and Marley but he didn't pay him any mind. He mouthed that he was going to get himself a bottle of water to the younger male before moving to do so.

Unfortunately he stumbled right into Kurt and Rachel as they were leaving.

Rachel was wiping away a tear and it looked like Kurt was too and the two of them were eerily silent and walking towards the exit.

For some reason Blaine felt as though if he let them leave they would be making a mistake. A mistake for who he wasn't sure, but a mistake all the same.

And he missed Kurt. He missed his best friend that knew him as well as they knew the back of their hand. "Kurt!" He called out on a whim. But Kurt didn't turn around to look at him. Didn't even acknowledge having heard him. "Kurt! We need to talk!"

He still didn't act like he had heard him, but Rachel did, glancing back at him quickly before flushing and biting at her lip and speeding up.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the two of them. Rachel had nothing to do with the fight between him and Kurt and to think that Kurt may have dragged her into it pissed him off more than it probably should.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" Blaine snapped louder than intended, but it got the two of them to pause at least for a moment.

At least long enough for him to catch up. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Yeah, well too bad." He wasn't sure where this attitude was coming from but he was pretty sure he was channeling some of Cooper since his finger was pointing accusingly. "You're being immature."

"You broke my trust."

"I didn't break a damn thing." It came out harsher than he wanted it to and he saw Kurt's blue eyes harden around the edges in the defensive way they seemed to almost all the time.

"How can you claim to be my best friend and be dating someone for a year and not tell me?!"

What was worse was that Kurt had a point and that Blaine knew that Kurt had a point. "How can you claim to be my best friend and tell me that I'm just a quick fuck for the guy I'm with?" And Blaine had a point so they both had valid points and that was what Blaine was trying to show Kurt. In a weird unconventional way but he was trying to show it nonetheless. "Listen, I know I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't it's just… It never came up."

"It never came up?! You could have made it come up!"

"When? When you were talking about NYADA or when you were talking about Vogue?"

Kurt's mouth clicked shut and his eyes narrowed just a bit before he pursed his lips and spun on his heel. "I'm not doing this."

Blaine couldn't help throwing up his hands in frustration, a loud huff pulling from his throat. "You know, I'm trying to make this better but you just don't want to hear a thing do you?" Kurt didn't stop his decent down the hallway and even though Blaine felt as though it was another door closing in his life he didn't want to stop him. He just wanted to a get a few more words in. It was vindictive and it was rude but it was what he wanted to do. And Blaine wasn't always so well put together and composed. "You know Kurt, you're my best friend so I don't think it's against the rules for me to tell you that you're being unfair and rude and hypocritical. If you want to talk to me you can call me. I'm not doing it. Not anymore."

He spun on his heel and walked down the hallway, towards the vending machines. He felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders but then he also felt as though there was another placed right on top of them. Still a burden to be balanced with all of the others. "Hey…." Santana's arm slipped around his waist and held him tightly to her side.

If it were anyone else he probably would have shoved them off. "Hi."

"You all right there, hijo?"

"Si, chica." Blaine smiled softly at her, relaxing as she ran her hand down his spine before leaning down to grab his water bottle and handing it to him, her arm sliding around his waist once again.

"Let's go talk about that boyfriend of yours, si?"

"Si."

* * *

**A: N –** So… I actually made a lot happen in this chapter. Niiiice. So… next chapter is 4x07. What happened in 4x07 again…? Was this one Dynamic Duets?


	7. Dynamic Duets

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N- **I present: Dynamic Duets.

* * *

**4x07**

"I can do this." Puck turned toward the mirror, running a smooth hand down the side of his red muscle shirt before turning back to the mirror. "I can be supportive."

He ignored Mercedes' choked laughter from the couch where she was obviously watching him through the open door. "Who are you supposed to be? Some fucked up version of Superman?"

"No!" Puck shot her an almost dirty look before turning back to the mirror and beginning to play with his hair. He had an epic mohawk planned, dyed red at the edges. "We're supposed to be original, Aretha. Not copying."

"You're not actually in Ohio." Mercedes pointed out dryly. "He's not going to know if you actually do this or not."

Puck turned to her, a look that was full of disbelief on his face. "You do know who you're talking about right? _He'll know_." Mercedes snorted and turned back to her magazine, but Puck knew she was bound to peak over the edge anytime and make yet another sarcastic remark.

"Who'll know what?" They both jumped at the smooth voice that suddenly erupted into their apartment.

Mercedes glared over at Cooper Anderson as he lounged against their counter, raising an eyebrow at both of them with a small smirk at the corner of his lips. Puck still wasn't sure how to act around the older man. They had gotten to a comfortable place before but ever since Puck had… blown up a month before he wasn't so sure that Cooper even liked him anymore. Not that he thought Cooper would really say anything about it, as the other man had said before, so long as his brother was happy he wasn't going to get involved. Unless he needed him to. And so far he hadn't needed him to after that… brief moment.

Puck swallowed and turned back to the mirror. "You do know you don't live here right?" Mercedes petulantly asked him, a scowl on her face. Even though Puck knew that she quite enjoyed having the other man there – especially since he was 'super h-o-double t'. Her words, not his. Puck preferred the younger of the brothers.

"Ah but it's so much more fun to come here and annoy my brother through his boyfriend." Cooper winked at her before sitting down next to her and reading the magazine over her shoulder. "And you give the best hugs." He squeezed his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek loudly and Puck wondered for a moment if Cooper was flirting with her because he wanted to date her or he was just flirting with her like he flirted with everyone else. "Oh, and my agent wants to see you down at his office and offered to drive the future star."

Mercedes started her eyes wide as they filtered between both Puck and Cooper before she squealed and threw herself at the older man, her arms winding tight around his neck and holding him there as she bounced on the couch. He laughed and hugged her back just as tight before she popped up and ran to Puck, grabbing onto his hands and making some sort of squeaking noises as she jumped up and down.

"_What_ are you wearing?" Cooper asked in the midst of Mercedes' freaking out, her arms hugging Puck tightly for a moment before letting go and grabbing onto Cooper once more.

"Uh…" Puck looked back down at his costume before feeling heat fill up his cheeks and his head slowly raise back up to Cooper as he shooed Mercedes to her room to get her things together to go meet with his agent.

Cooper stood up and walked closer to him, their toes almost touching as his blue eyes looked him up and down, a steady look of concentration on his face. His eyes took in the red muscle shirt and the tight pants before shoot up to look at his hair.

And then he was looking back down at Puck, his eyes looking straight into his own with such an intensity that Puck wasn't sure what he looking for. He pursed his lips before a laugh pushed its way past his lips and… gosh… was he a better actor than he let on. His eyes were suddenly sparkling with pity and mirth, more laughter bubbling up and his hands suddenly turning Puck around and stuffing him back into the bathroom. "You take devotion to a whole other level, Puck."

"What are you doing?" Puck was a bit scared, actually. He had seen Cooper angry and that was probably one of the more terrifying times of his life. But he was laughing… so that didn't mean that he was angry did it?

Well, apparently the guy was a better actor than he had originally thought so there was no way he could be sure.

Cooper could be plotting his very demise right now.

"Just… out of that shirt. You don't need fake muscles if you have your own." Cooper rolled his eyes and wow… he looked so much like Blaine right then. It was actually a bit more terrifying than Puck was ever going to say.

"What about Mercedes?" Puck asked wearily, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and beginning to peel it off.

"You really think it's going to take her less than twenty minutes to get ready for this? We still have two hours before we have to be by the office." Cooper snorted again when Puck couldn't seem to get the muscle shirt over his head. "And you… look like a disaster of a superhero. There's no way you're wooing my brother dressed like that, Super Puck. Try again."

He smiled at Puck and that was when Puck was sure that even if there was a part of Cooper that wanted Puck dead in an alley somewhere it wasn't going to come out unless he managed to make Blaine cry again.

* * *

Blaine tried to ignore the melancholy as he walked through the halls of Dalton Academy. A few boys turned to look at him, and a few even waved or called out a greeting as he made his way to the familiar staircase that he had walked down each and every day on his way from his dorm to his classes.

The same staircase where he had met Kurt in a purely romantic movie kind of way.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he caught sight of Sebastian Smythe, leaning against the wall and playing with his phone, glancing up every once in a while, his eyes sparking with something when he caught sight of Blaine. "Sebastian." Blaine said in a way of greeting, trying to keep the betrayal out of his voice. "Should have figured it would be you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and tucked his phone into his pocket, falling into step beside Blaine. "I turned over a new leaf, remember?" He nudged his shoulder against Blaine's and, even though it shouldn't have, it relaxed him just a bit. "I didn't steal your trophy."

"Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow back at him, trying to keep a smirk at bay.

"Really. It was the new head Warbler."

Blaine winced in dislike. He missed when the Warblers had a council. He missed when the Warblers actually functioned without someone taking complete control. Next they'd need a faculty advisor. "Great." Blaine muttered, knowing that if it was someone that Sebastian was deferring power to, he must be an asshole.

The two of them made idle conversation as they made the way to the Senior Commons, even though it was quite obvious to anyone watching that Blaine was restraining himself from just sprinting down the hall instead of walking. He had been a Warbler for two years. He knew the way to the Warbler's rehearsal space like the back of his hand.

When he walked into the room he felt a mixture of happiness, longing, and frustration.

Nick and Jeff were flanking this new… leader. Small smirks on their face and he was pretty sure he saw Nick stick out his tongue at him and he was pretty sure he felt Sebastian nudge him forward just a bit more before sitting down next to Trent, his arms crossed over his chest. He was back on his phone now and Blaine wondered, for the first time, if Sebastian was actually dating someone now. If that small smile on his face was any indication, he was probably right.

"I'm Hunter."

Blaine didn't bother saying anything, instead falling into the same stance that Puck did whenever he was waiting for someone to "impress him". Only there was less glowering and more annoyance. "Where's the trophy?"

"You see… we're going to Nationals this year." The blonde guy, Hunter, continued as though Blaine hadn't just interrupted him. "And we would like to offer you a chance to go too."

Blaine couldn't help rolling his eyes, actually scoffing. The guy leaked arrogance and if there was anything that Blaine didn't enjoy it was an overabundance of arrogance. He usually punched Cooper when he acted like this. "I'm not coming back." He felt the need to point out once again. He was pretty sure he heard a soft laugh from somewhere to his right, probably belonging to Thad.

"You won't be able to resist." Hunter snapped his fingers and Nick and Jeff both pulled out a spare blazer from somewhere – seriously, where had they kept that?

"Try me." Blaine allowed them to slip it onto his arms, looking at both of them and noting how they seemed to be trying to restrain laughter.

"Impromptu performance, Smythe." Hunter barked.

And Sebastian made no motion to move, simply smirking behind his phone once more before perking up after Trent elbowed him in the side. "Oh, right." He winked at Blaine before starting up the tune.

And before he knew it he was singing "Dark Side" with all of them, jumping on furniture like he used to, doing the ridiculous dance moves Kurt always teased him about. The Warblers were suddenly the Warblers again, joining in happily and with more spirit than they did when Sebastian was leading them.

It was a nice and easy arrangement, obviously something that was made to make him believe that they had made it up on the spot. But Blaine didn't really believe that they had. Not when they were all looking at him like that.

When they finished even Blaine had to admit that they sounded spectacular. Even he had to admit that there was something there that was just begging him to grab ahold of it and never let it go. Potential perhaps.

Things at McKinley had been getting pretty stressful lately….

He shook himself out of the thought and shrugged off the blazer, tossing it to Nick and strolling over to the trophy case and reaching out to grab the Nationals trophy from where it was displayed.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. For some reason that made Blaine have a hard time believing Hunter's whole 'straight' speech from earlier. "Not yet." He had an almost predatory look in his eyes. "Think about it a bit."

* * *

He didn't want to think about it.

But he was.

Damn it all.

He sighed and dropped back against his pillows, moaning in a decidedly unattractive way and throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn't know why this decision was so hard for him. He should choose McKinley. Hands down.

But Dalton was his home before he had a home. And he wouldn't have even considered leaving it behind if it wasn't for Kurt.

And if he hadn't left it what was the worst that could have happened? He probably would have broken up with Kurt earlier. He wouldn't have nailed the lead in the school musical – but maybe he would have been voted in for leader of the council and lead the Warblers to their own successful trip to Nationals.

But then he wouldn't have met Puck.

And he never would have made up with Cooper.

Or gotten close to Santana or Quinn or Mike or Mercedes or Rachel or Sam or, for the love of everything, he never would have gone through half the shit he did but it was worth it wasn't it? He hated to sound like such a sap but he had met so many wonderful people at McKinley that he never would have given a second glance to if he hadn't gone there.

He answered his phone on the second ring. "I don't know what to do." He said before even knowing who it was he was talking to.

"Phone sex?"

Blaine choked at Santana's completely serious voice as it rang through the speaker. "No." He moaned and pushed his face farther into his pillow pitifully.

"It sounds like you're having real sex." Santana snorted and Blaine wrinkled his face in disgust.

"You're a horrible person."

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed a bit before her voice sobered some. "What are you so confused about, Frodo?"

"Dalton." Blaine paused at her silence. "And McKinley."

"You transfer back and I will person kick your ass to Jupiter."

"Got it."

"Call your boy-toy, he's sent me some pretty hi-larious pictures."

"Huh?"

"I don't fucking know." Santana made a noise from her side of the phone line and Blaine was pretty sure he knew that she was throwing something in her dorm. "He's dressed up in that superhero shit Trouty Mouth's been posting on his Twitter."

"Oh God, he's been posting that online?" A real sort of fear twisted in Blaine's gut. He wasn't sure if it was out of worry of being embarrassed or fear of someone finding out the identities of the people in the Super-Secret Super Hero Club.

"Yeah." Santana snorted and Blaine had a feeling she was clicking through them at the moment. "You look super-hot, Nightbird."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She chortled and hung up on him.

She was lucky Blaine was used to Santana's way of ending phone conversations or he would have been insulted by the amount of times she hung up on him.

* * *

"What would you do if I transferred back to Dalton?" Puck blinked and shouldered past a couple of tourists, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Why would you transfer back to Dalton?" He asked dully, almost a bit worried by the sigh that Blaine let out.

"I don't know." He mumbled and Puck knew that Blaine was picking at his shirt the way he always did whenever he was nervous that his answer would be received wrong.

"I promise I won't get insulted by whatever your reason is." Puck reassured and Blaine heaved in a deep breath and rolled onto his stomach.

"I sang with them." Blaine must have stuffed his face back into his pillow because his words were muffled. Puck was lucky he was used to his pillow garb by now and could understand that shit like a champ. "And it felt right. And I miss them. And McKinley sucks."

Puck couldn't help the laugh at that. "McKinley's always sucked."

"Yeah but it sucked marginally less when you were here."

His heart may have tugged just a bit at that and Puck closed his eyes for a moment trying to push back that familiar, dull pain in his heart at the fact that he wasn't with the boy he wanted to be with to give him a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Like he was supposed to. "Yeah but you have Sam and Marley and you and Jake seem to get along."

"I know." Blaine said with a long suffering sigh. "It's just… it's hard."

Puck wasn't sure if he made up the catch in Blaine's voice but he tried not to write it off. He knew this was bound to become an issue sometime. Blaine hated being alone and he tended to feel alone when he wasn't if there wasn't anyone around to reassure him that he wasn't and after what had happened at his other public school it wasn't really all that shocking that Blaine was afraid of McKinley. "Blaine…"

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Blaine sniffled and Puck's heart broke just a bit more. "I don't know what's going on."

"Santana told me you almost passed out on stage." Puck felt the worry he had felt the week before gnaw at his insides again. "And she told me that you almost passed out back stage. And that you saw Kurt. Had some words with him."

"It's fine." And wasn't it so typical of Blaine to just wave away any worry anyone had for him.

"No it's not." Puck insisted. "Babe, you're stressing yourself out just a bit too much."

"I'm not stressed out." They were both silent for a moment aside from the noises of the city around them as Puck made his way to the park him and Mercedes were meeting up at for lunch to talk about her meeting with the agent. "Well if I am it's necessary stress."

"Yeah right." Puck snorted unattractively and heard another sniffle as he settled himself down onto the grass, not even caring that he was still in his superhero get up. "Blaine, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Blaine's voice was unsure, but it was obvious he knew what Puck was talking about.

"Getting yourself into so many things. I'm just waiting for the day that you collapse."

"I'm not going to collapse."

"No you're not." Puck agreed. "Because I give you my permission to transfer back to Dalton if you think it's what you want to do."

"Why do you have to be so supportive?" Blaine's voice was just a tad miserable and Puck wasn't sure what it was that Blaine had wanted from him but now he knew that he wanted a hug and it really was starting to suck how he was here and not there.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few days later Puck woke up to a picture message and was prepared to see Blaine dressed up in his old Dalton uniform, looking hot and nice and happy. Instead he got a picture of Blaine dressed in a red polo with a pair of black pants and an untied bowtie resting on his shoulders. He still looked hot and nice and happy. Happier than Puck had seen him in a bit. Puck replied to him saying as much.

_Had a talk with Sam. Project McKinley's a-go. Love you. X_

Puck's phone beeped with another message and he pressed open, this one from Jake.

_The advice worked thanks bro._

He typed out a quick response and leaned back against the pillows for a moment, his phone vibrating twice to alert him to two new messages.

_Btw, howd u no wat 2 do?_

He would have to have a serious talk with Jake about his spelling when he was talking. It was a nasty habit that he used to have when he was Jake's age – well up until he started hooking up with Blaine and Blaine started not answering him when he sent him texts like that. His boy was high maintenance like that. Though now that he texted Cooper he could see why.

_Been there, done that._ Puck typed back and sent quickly, opening Blaine's own reply staring back at him.

_Blah, Sam kidnapped my bowtie again. :(_

Puck smiled and maybe he was being a sap but he hugged his phone just a bit to his chest before answering.

His phone vibrated again with yet another message from Jake. _Do I no her?_

_Maybe. ;)_

Because even if Jake did know Blaine, Puck was one hundred percent sure that Blaine was a "he" and not a "her" and he really wasn't ready to have that conversation with his newly discovered brother.

* * *

**A: N –** Ending this now before it gets out of control. :D

So next chapter I can do I jump to 4x09 where we get Cheerio!Blaine. Oh my this is gonna be loads fun. XD


	8. Thanksgiving

Flowers in Our Eyes

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season three starting after 4x08 because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N –** As I said in the summary, every other pairing seems to have one. So why not Plaine? Will sort of be following the canon arc, but one a different level. Meaning only friendship!Klaine, and some other discrepancies. Like Blaine never cheating and a lot more Cooper than probably anticipated – cuz he likes to show up everywhere.

But I hope you guys enjoy the first one! I might write another that relates to actual Thanksgiving but I might not.

* * *

Puck settled down beside Jake, offering his brother his fist and the two of them bumping with a small show of "making it blow". He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, his smirk turning into a smile at the feeling of someone staring out of him out of the corner of their eye.

He sat sideways so he could see him, his eyes settling easily on Blaine as he lounged in the back row beside Joe, the Jesus-freak leaning close to whisper something in his ear that Blaine nodded along to almost grimly. "Marley and Blaine will lead us." Finn supplied the students around them and Blaine took a quick moment to smile assuredly at the nervous looking sophomore. She gave him a shaking smile back.

There was something off about her. Something that reminded him strikingly of that moment when Santana had decided to go all binge and purge on them in her freshman year.

Puck frowned but knew from a single glance that Santana had noticed it too, his oldest friend nodding at him to tell him that she had it handled. He nodded back at her, slinging an arm around the back of Jake's chair and sliding his gaze back to Blaine.

The other boy obviously felt someone looking at him, quickly glancing through the room and almost jumping with his eyes connected with Puck's.

Puck saluted him with a smirk, eliciting a blush over Blaine's cheeks. After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush.

If that wasn't love he didn't know what was.

Blaine shook his head, "Later." He mouthed with a tiny smile and Puck nodded in approval, winking and turning his attention to the back of Sam's head.

His blonde friend needed a serious haircut. Or something. This was almost as ridiculous as Beiber week. Though that had had some ups. It had given Puck an excuse to wear his hood all day, anyway, which gave him an excuse to sleep through most of his classes without his teachers noticing.

Finn was going on about Sectionals and Puck knew he should have been paying attention but… he hadn't seen Blaine in so long. He was sexually frustrated, and he just wanted to touch the boy he had come to love within the matter of a year. Skype dates just didn't cut it anymore.

He knew Jake knew that something was going on. The same way he knew that Santana was sending him a smirk of her own, telling him that she knew just what it was that he wanted. The very same way he knew that Blaine was a bit flushed and kept glancing over at him the same way Puck kept shooting him looks when Finn had his back turned.

Their eyes met over Tina's head. "Stop it." Blaine mouthed again, a small glimmer of mirth in his hazel eyed gaze. Puck couldn't help the small laugh, miming a hug the best he could without drawing more attention to himself.

Blaine laughed a bit loudly, covering his mouth quickly and his cheeks reddening when Finn spun to look at him. He was quick to cover up his reason for laughing – even though Finn knew they were together, Puck wasn't quite sure if his old best buddy knew what exactly together entailed – muttering something about a religious joke Joe had just said to him, the other boy quickly nodding along when Blaine stepped on his foot a bit forcefully.

Jake was staring at them, giving them a weird look. Maybe Puck should have told him just how close he was to Blaine Anderson when he had encouraged him to join Glee, but, truth be told, it had just never come up.

And how would Jake have felt knowing that he shared a choir room – was taking orders from – the same guy his half-brother just happened to be fucking whenever he could?

Not that they had sex a lot, but they had sex enough. And, in fact, that was what their relationship had originally been built upon. Sexual frustration and the want to just know that someone didn't find you repulsive and disgusting. A new start, sort of.

Puck had been Blaine's first and Blaine had been Puck's first (guy, that is).

"I miss you." Puck mouthed again when Finn had his back turned, the tall young man reaching up to write something down on the white board in his messy scrawl.

Blaine shook his head at him, his eyes a bit sterner now that they had been caught (and now that Joe had caught on), but a small smile still pulled at his lips. "Later."

Puck pursed his lips and winked once more, his eyes refusing to budge from their spot staring at Blaine. The other boy stared back for a while before realizing that Puck wasn't going to be looking away anytime soon and rolling his eyes, looking back to the front of the room.

He certainly had more self-control than Puck did, the shorter boy never once turning his eyes back to look at him.

But, still, he stayed longer than the rest of the club as Puck set up a time to meet with Jake and methodically put things in his bag as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Jake shot them a curious look, an almost mistrusting gaze on his face as he moved to leave the room, calling out a goodbye to Blaine with a sternness in his eyes that Puck had seen in the mirror one too many times. Oh how adorable was that? Jake was protective of Blaine. Not crush protective, but the kind of protective that Puck had whenever someone tried to hurt Santana or Brittany or Mercedes. He was close to Blaine, whether either of them realized that or not.

"Hey." Puck kicked at the chair in front of him, hopping to his feet and moving so that he stood in front of Blaine, his shadow covering the legs of the other boy easily as Blaine hummed and toyed with his phone for a bit.

"Hi." Blaine blinked up at him, slipping his phone into his pocket and slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up.

Puck almost wondered who he was texting until he remembered that Kurt was still ignoring him for Blaine breaking some sort of trust by not telling him that he was with Puck for a year or something.

But, really, they had kept it a secret from almost everyone. Puck hadn't been willing to come out and Blaine hadn't been sure exactly what _they_ were until Puck had said something about caring about him a lot and things had sort of just happened. No explanations needed. Well, unless you lived in LA and just so happened to run into one Cooper Anderson more than once. Those were fun times. Embarrassing as heck. But fun all the same.

Who knew just how much the older Anderson loved to pry?

Well, Puck certainly knew that now.

"You're all done for the day, right?" Puck asked to be sure, even though he knew Blaine was. He had a free period at the end of the day, so Blaine tended to be one of those lucky seniors who could leave early. It must rule to have so many AP classes that you could graduate if you really wanted to.

"Actually I have this thing." Blaine hooked a thumb over his shoulder, his eyes sliding down to the floor. "This really attractive guy asked me if he could come over my house for dinner and stuff and I should probably get home to cook it." Puck felt a momentary flicker of panic. Had Blaine found someone else? Puck wouldn't be surprised, Blaine was attractive enough- and, oh… he was implying something again wasn't he?

Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes, leaning up on his tip-toes, his breath running across Puck's ear. "Maybe if he's lucky he'll even get some desert."

Puck's breath stuttered at the look Blaine was sending him, the younger boy biting on his bottom lip and a small coat of red over his cheeks. Blaine usually wasn't the forward, though he certainly was forward when he wanted to be. Like now. And if it wasn't the hottest thing Puck had ever seen. "God I missed you." Puck muttered huskily.

They just stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes flickering between each other's features as though they were memorizing everything they already knew by heart. Puck didn't think he would ever get tired of the way Blaine's eyes would spark when he wanted to do something risky but didn't have enough courage to go all the way himself. Puck leaned down quickly, Blaine leaning up at the same time and their lips meeting almost with a bruising force. Their eyes slid shut, Blaine's bag falling to the ground and his arm wrapping around Puck's neck tightly, the other closing around Puck's back. Puck's own went to hold Blaine's neck in place, the other around his waist and turning him away from the view of the classroom windows. Their lips slid together the way they always did, perfectly and with a practiced ease it was almost insane.

Puck's heart was pounding and his blood was surging through his veins. He held Blaine against his body tightly, the other boy doing the same without any complaint. And then Puck was teasing Blaine's mouth open with his tongue and sliding it inside, his arm sliding down under Blaine's knees and the other to support his waist, picking him up so that his legs where around his waist and his back was pushed up against a wall.

Puck would have rutted against him if this was about more than being close to Blaine. And Blaine would have done more than just run his hands over Puck's mohawk and up his shirt if this was about more than just knowing that he was here.

As it was, it wasn't about anything more at the moment, their lips separating noisily, their noses rubbing together almost subconsciously as they rushed to catch their breath.

Blaine's eyes were half lidded when Puck opened his own, sliding his hands down Blaine's thighs to let him stand on his own two feet for a while, but his back still pressed up against the wall. "I missed you." Blaine murmured, leaning forward to kiss Puck again.

Their tongues mingled for a moment against each other before they pulled away again, their hands framing each other's face. "I'm home now." And it was true, because to Puck it seemed as though home was wherever Blaine was.

And Blaine was right here. So Puck figured that he was home, Blaine's body melted against his own, their breath mingling perfectly and the walls of McKinley High surrounding them and giving them safety for at least the time being.

They kissed once more because they could and because they really didn't want to not kiss each other before Puck laced his fingers with Blaine's and grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and tugging him out towards the door. "Wait." Blaine pulled him to a halt, his eyes curious and a bit confused when Puck moved to open the door with their hands still clasped between them. "I thought you didn't…"

"If there's one thing you learn in LA, babe, it's that you shouldn't wait for the world to come push you out of hiding." Puck leaned a bit closer. "And between you and me, your brother is fucking terrifying when it comes to his expectations."

Blaine laughed a bit and it was just testament to how well they worked together when he recognized that as Puck's way of saying that he wanted to do this. That he wanted to let Blaine show him off to all those people who said he couldn't be anything. Puck squeezed the hand he held in his own and they left the choir room together.

People may have stared, may have sent them some looks, but no one made to do anything, none of them really wanting to harm the senior class president. Just like Sam had warned them never to do, just like they had learned from the one hockey guy's attempt not to try to harm Blaine because he knew how to take care of himself now.

They walked by Jake and Ryder, neither of them realizing that it was them at the moment, but Puck telling Blaine a story about how Cooper had fallen into the pool at the agency he worked at while Puck was cleaning it because he was being "too intense" to pay attention to the scenery. Puck's arm had moved to Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's own around his waist and their bodies moving in a way that was practiced and comfortable.

There would be questions from Jake later, but for now they didn't worry about him or about the way Kitty was staring at them from beside Quinn, her mouth dropped open comically.

Puck was home and Blaine was content as they rest of them could go fuck themselves for all either of them cared.

* * *

**A: N –** So I think I could go back and do 1-7 if anyone wanted some of those. Like Kurt finding out about Blaine and Puck and how they're coping with long distance and stuff…. Maybe. Possibly. If anyone would want those. But, until later my dears!

Also, my tumblr ban's almost up. I have until December 17th! THEN I'M BACK. I MISS EVERYONE SO MUCH.


	9. Swan Song

Love at Second Sight

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or, you know, Plaine would be canon. Title's taken from the Fun. song "The Gambler".

Summary: "After almost a year Puck could still make Blaine blush. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was." A different take on season four because every other pairing seems to have one.

**A: N- **Here in lies Cheerio!Blaine and smut.

* * *

**4x09**

* * *

Blaine was numb. He sunk slowly into the seat in front of the television in Puck's mother's living room, staring at the rug as though it had all the answers. How had this happened? Hadn't he told Marley not to take those pills that Kitty gave her? Why hadn't she listened?

His mind was spinning with things that they could have done better. They shouldn't have left the stage, but what were they supposed to do? Shouldn't the judges have been just a bit more understanding about the fact that one of their members had passed out on stage? That wasn't them quitting or forfeiting. That was them being worried about one of their own.

He groaned and gripped at his hair, tugging it out of the hold of the gel and letting it curl around his fingers. He rested his elbows on his knees, burying his head into his hands and trying to rub away the impending headache he could feel blooming in between his eyes. "You all right there?" Knuckles knocked against the side of his head and Blaine slowly lifted his eyes, taking the glass Noah offered him with a tiny smile.

The older man dropped down on the couch next to him, kicking off his shoes before putting his feet on the coffee table and throwing his arm over the top of the couch so that it framed Blaine's shoulders. "I can't believe we lost." Well, actually, he could believe it. The Warblers had been phenomenal and the New Directions, even if Marley hadn't passed out, had been great. But not award winning or show stopping. And, either way, that wasn't the thing he had been trying to say. He had meant to say that he couldn't believe that Marley had passed out, or that Tina had been more worried about the results of the competition than whether Marley was okay or not.

He sighed and dropped his head down onto Puck's shoulder, his mug full of steaming coffee – decaf, Puck had insisted – resting on his knee. "I can't believe how you took charge like that." Puck let out a small laugh instead of pointing out the obvious that they probably would have lost whether she passed out or not. "It was totally hot."

Blaine wrinkled his nose at Puck and jumped when his finger poked against his side, his coffee almost spilling over the rim of the mug. "Stop it." He muttered into the brown liquid, taking a gulp and almost regretting it immediately. If there was one thing Puck could never quite get right it was how to make coffee. That and it was rather hot.

Puck laughed a bit, obviously enjoying the fact that he could coax a smile out of the other boy just a little too much. "Are you really upset that you lost?" Puck asked softly, stuffing his fingers through Blaine's overly gelled hair, pulling on it in hopes of getting the locks loose. "Or are you upset that you didn't get to sing your solo?"

Blaine shot him a look over his coffee mug, squishing himself into the seat and into his side as much as he could, curling his legs into his chest and resting his head against Puck's shoulder. "I don't know." He ran a finger over the rim of the mug before leaning forward and putting it on the low table and settling back into the spot he had been before, his arm crossing over his legs and hugging them tightly. "I think…" He wrinkled his nose and Puck leaned down to kiss the top of his head gently. "I think I might be… relieved."

Puck glanced at him in confusion, resting a hand atop his head and taking a cautious sip out of his own coffee. "Why's that?" His face pulled down in a disgusted frown and he spit the liquid back into the mug, giving it a look of utter betrayal. "And why didn't you tell me this coffee sucked?"

A small smile pulled at Blaine's lips before falling again and he shrugged. "It's one less thing I have to worry about, I guess." He spoke softly, picking at his sock clad feet. His hazel eyes peaked up at Puck, a small smile curving at his lips once more. "And I didn't want you to accuse me of being too spoiled to know what good coffee tastes like."

"I would never accuse you of such things!" Puck let out a mock gasp. "But, to be honest, you kind of are."

"Are not!" Blaine poked at Puck's stomach, but that seemed to be a bad idea, as Puck poked him in his own and wouldn't stop doing so. Puck reveled in his smile, glowed under his laughter. There was nothing quite like Blaine Anderson laughing and smiling and you being the cause to make you feel like a great person.

He leaned closer, his hands smoothing over Blaine's sides as their lips met. The kiss was sloppy, but it was a kiss all the same, and Puck leaned closer, his arms bracketing Blaine into the couch and his body pushing him so that he was lying back against the fabric.

He planted his legs on either side of his waste before lying down on top of the other boy himself. Blaine was still laughing some, but it was tapering away with every passing second, Puck licking them into his own mouth and kissing them against the skin of his throat. Blaine was tugging at his shirt, pulling it out from under his belt and running his still cold hands over his back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. But the good sort of goose bumps. Always the good sort of goose bumps.

* * *

He hadn't anticipated joining the Cheerios. To be honest, Blaine really hadn't needed yet another thing to put on his plate. But without Glee Club he had a random gap in his schedule that he hadn't accounted for. And that gap was just taunting him. And then Tina had basically wrestled him into joining with her (wrestled almost literally. She had dragged him into the gym to try out and then Coach Sylvester had had them wrestle to figure out who was the more female of them). So he hadn't exactly joined by choice.

But he wasn't entirely regretting joining, either.

Though, he did have to say, the uniform was a bit unflattering to anyone that wore it and it made Tina look even shorter than usual. It also had this firm belief that it made his hips look weird but it at least made the jerks on the hockey team back off from slushies and the majority of bullying. It was as though he coasted through a week at McKinley unnoticed, or noticed but nothing more than a few words being thrown at him. It was relieving but it also left him tense and wondering when the shoe was about to drop.

Luckily, that day had yet to come and Blaine found himself at home that Friday with his cheering shirt halfway over his head when a noise of contentment came from his doorway.

Slowly, he lowered the polyester, unable to fight the blush that spread up his cheeks at the sight of Puck leaning against his doorframe, a smirk on his face and his tongue darting out to wet his lips just a big as he stared unashamedly at Blaine's body. "Hi?" Blaine asked slowly, pushing the blush down from his cheeks and making towards him to kiss him in welcome.

"Hello." Puck's voice was low and sensual and his hands were tight around his waist. The kiss was more passionate than Blaine had intended. He wasn't going to complain though, Puck was leaving come Saturday morning and that meant that Blaine would be alone once more in Ohio. And they had yet to really confront the fact that every one of their friends knew they were together and while that should have been stressful, it was really more of a side thought than a central one.

His arm wound around Puck's shoulders, his hand resting on the nape of his neck, his other resting on Puck's waist. But Puck's were all over the place, shoving up the polyester of the cheerio's uniform and dragging down his back. Puck was already hard and Blaine didn't really have the capacity to figure out why at the moment, what with Puck leaning just a bit closer and his lips drifting down to his neck to nip and kiss at the skin there.

"Not that I'm complaining." Blaine breathed out, his breath hitching when Puck licked over a particularly sensitive spot. "But what's bringing this on?"

Puck took a moment to answer, and even his answer wasn't really an answer. "This." He grabbed at Blaine's ass, pulling it so that their hips hit together and Blaine's pupils were just a tad blown. Puck's breath was sharp against his own, and their mouths met messily, the door swinging shut behind them at a well-aimed kick of Blaine's bare feet. The walk over to the bed was sloppy, Puck's shirt somehow coming off and his pants falling halfway down his legs by the time Blaine was pushed back against the cool sheets of his bed.

Their legs were tangled as they fell, Puck deftly kicking off his jeans as he climbed on top of Blaine, eagerly tugging at the other boy's shirt until it was lifted up and over his head. Blaine made to grab onto Puck's boxers but the other boy pinned his hands over his head, and instead rocked his hips down against Blaine's.

Their mouths separated with a loud gasp and Blaine threw his head back in pleasure. They had done this before – too many times to count – but it had never felt… well never felt like this. Blaine was wearing underwear, but it felt as though he wasn't. The polyester of the suit rubbed at his legs as they were pushed up at the knee.

And then Puck was tugging at them, one of his hands firmly on the skin of the younger's ass, pulling them down and off with just a minor struggle before doing so to his own boxers. Blaine reached up to grab him, but Puck pinned down his hands once more, smirking a bit at the whine that fell from Blaine's lips as Puck leaned down to lick at his navel.

"I don't think you know what you do to me." Puck's voice was low, but entirely too calm for a time such as this.

"If you're just going to play, Puckerman." Blaine stuttered out as his chest heaved in deep breaths.

Puck only smirked more and leaned up, his hand tight against Blaine's wrists and his body painfully not close enough. He kissed at that sensitive spot on Blaine's neck, biting it gently until Blaine's eyes fell shut. Without a moment to waste he reached over to the bedside table, picking up a discarded bowtie – one of many – and making quick use of his ability to tie a knot without looking. "Oh I'm going to play all right." He murmured against Blaine's lips.

He sat back on his knees, enjoying the sight of Blaine's flushed cheeks and red neck and chest, Blaine tugging against the restraints that Puck had just added and his eyes flashing in frustration. "You little –" His protest broke off when Puck pushed a slicked up finger inside of him, moving it slowly in and out until Blaine started pushing back against it. His head flying up to glare at him, another protest on his lips when Puck removed the finger completely. "I swear to God, Puckerman-"

But then he was cut off again, this time by a loud moan as Puck pushed in two, scissoring them inside him as his lips covered his neck again. Blaine pushed his hips upward with an even louder moan as Puck brushed against his prostate. "You fucking asshole." He gasped out as Puck easily slipped in a third, smirking against his pulse point.

"I love it when you swear." He spoke against his ear, Blaine's skin rising in goose bumps before settling again. "Good?"

"Fuck yes!" His head was already thrown back in ecstasy and Puck couldn't help but be blown away by the sight as he quickly untied his hands and rolled on a condom before pushing his legs just a tad wider. He settled between them and moved slowly, even though that seemed so unlike the rest of what they had already done. But if there was anything Puck was when it came to sex with Blaine it was careful and he slowly pressed in, encasing his member in the tight heat of the other boy's body and his arms quivering in the attempt to stop from putting too much weight onto the rather smaller figure beneath him. But Blaine seemed to having none of that, pushing his own hips forward and grabbing onto Puck's back to pull him closer.

It was sloppy and rather quick with Puck's hips slapping against his own every few seconds. There were a lot of gasps and grabbing hands and sweat sliding down their bodies. There was a lot of a lot of things, and it was as though it was a year ago and they were meeting up for quick moments of sex in the backseat of each other's cars, or the drive in, or that one time in the auditorium, or the few time where things turned more intimate than quick and they went to one another's houses. But there was something else there too. Something that hadn't been there when they had started this whole mess.

Something beautiful and powerful and so completely unique to them that there was no other way for them to have sex anymore. They knew one another so well, knew what every gasp and moan was meant to mean. Knew the right way to drag their hips to get _that_ reaction. Knew the moment they would finish things would turn soft and gentle and that they'd both feel a fire in their bellies that wasn't asking for another round but rather for closeness. It was the way they would act afterwards that would be intimate, not the act itself. It was the soft kisses that would be exchanged, the cleaning up, the brushing back of hair and the shuffling underneath the covers that would steal the intimacy of the moment. It was the beauty of what they did. It was the beauty of what they always did. And it was nice and comfortable and it was them and if no one else understood it than it wasn't a fault of theirs, but rather a fault of everyone else's.

* * *

He asked about it later that night, the two of them facing each other on their sides, chests naked along with the rest of their bodies. "When did you decide to be a Cheerio?" Puck asked softly, trailing a hand down the curve of his back to rest just over his ass.

Blaine shrugged uselessly, looking down sheepishly and picking a bit at the hair on Puck's chest with gentle fingers. "Tina made me." He muttered.

Puck raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Tina didn't make you do anything you didn't sort of want for yourself."

"I was bored." He shrugged again. "And it's the closest to performing McKinley has besides Glee."

"And you missed competing."

"No." Blaine shook his head and looked Puck in the eye. "I love competing but I didn't miss it." He sighed. "I miss being a part of something that's… bigger than me."

"You're small, it's not that difficult."

Blaine's glare held little heat and his fist hit Puck's shoulder gently. "That's not what I meant." He looked at the wall over Puck's shoulder – primarily at the picture that he had left of the Warblers – and cuddled in closer. "I miss being a part of a team that's primary concern isn't who gets to sing what but how they work as a group." He shrugged again and flushed at the look Puck was giving him. "It doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Makes enough sense." Puck crowded in closer to him, flipping them so that Blaine's body was on top of his own. "And you look super-hot as a cheerleader so I'm not even going to protest."

* * *

**A: N –** The chapter was screaming for smut but then when smut was getting good my mouse froze and I had to restart the computer and then I was all, "fuck it, I lost my muse" and rushed to write any sort of ending.

I think the next chapter is Christmas? Am I right there?


End file.
